Passion In A Storm
by SolidSapphire1018
Summary: Sagerra Higurashi - Her best friend travels 500 years into the past. She falls for a powerful Youkai. Her parents weren't who she thought they were. She isn't destined to live a normal life. Follow her adventures in the Feudal Era in Passion In A Storm!
1. Secrets Revealed

I was lying on my bed reading, only about seven chapters away from finishing my book. I was reading a very romantic part, with one of those moments that made my heart race and my fingernails shrink between my teeth-

_CRASH!_

The mighty crash of thunder sounded outside my window.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I fell off of my bed. The first rumble of thunder in a storm always scared me or woke me up, even when I was in the soundest of slumbers.

"Sage, are you okay?" Kagome asked me as my fingers grasped the bedsheets.

I pulled myself up onto my knees. "Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

Kagome laughed, "Did the thunder scare you again?"

I pretended to be deeply insulted. "I don't get scared by _every_ crash of thunder! Just the first one," I argued.

"I know, I know, I'm only kidding," Kagome said, laughing again.

"Hn," was my reply.

Kagome dropped the subject and continued out of our bedroom door and down the stairs. "Dinner's ready," she called.

I followed her out of our room that was decorated with pictures of us all over the walls and on the mirror. Twelve years, I'd lived here. There were a lot of moments that had been captured since my parents died. I left my book open; face down, on the bed.

"What's on the menu today Kagome?" I asked, still following her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ramen," she said simply.

"Whoo!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in the air with fake excitement, just to make Kagome laugh. Once down the stairs, we sat down and ate. It was quiet, and I discovered a question that was burning a hole in the back of my mind. Dinner didn't seem like a good time. After a few moments, the talking started. Everybody was joyful and was able to talk about their day. I complained about how much geometry homework we had, and Kagome agreed. After dinner, we went up to try and complete some of it. The time was now.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, closing one of her books. She jotted something down in her notebook and then looked up at me. Kagome was one of those people who gave away if she was paying attention or not.

"Where the hell do you go all of the time? You miss school, you're never home, it's like you barely live here anymore," I asked, also closing one of my books so that we could talk.

Her face turned serious. I could tell she'd wanted to talk to me about this for a while. That's the kind of relationship we had. Being best friends since we were four years old really packs a punch on how much one knows about a person.

"Do you really want to know? Are you sure you can handle it?" she asked.

"Kagome, my parents died when I was six. I think I can handle whatever you're about to throw at me," I said, highly doubting it could be all that surprising.

"Okay, then," she winced at the awkward topic of my parents and then began with her very long story. "Well, when I go into the shrine in the backyard and jump into, while holding these," Kagome pulled out a chain that had been tucked into her shirt. Attached to it, there was a jar that was shimmering.

"What are those?" I interrupted, staring at the tiny pieces of what seemed to be shimmering purple shards of glass.

"They're Sacred Jewel shards. You see, a long time ago there was a jewel called the Shikon No Tama, or the Sacred Jewel. I accidentally shattered it in a hundred pieces and now I have to help look for them, so, I take these and I jump into the well in our shrine," she explained.

"And where do you go, exactly?" I asked, now fully interested in everything that she could possibly have to say on this subject.

"I can travel to the Feudal Era, five hundred years ago," and then she waited for the look of shock to cross my face.

It didn't appear. I just blinked.

So she continued, "Then, I met Inuyasha, a half dog demon that wanted the jewel…" and she continued to tell me the whole story of how she met everyone, including Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, the Band of Seven, and one particular demon that caught my interest, Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. He has an imp as a servant named Jaken and supposedly hates humans but saved a little girl named Rin, and now she travels with him despite the fact that she's a human.

When Kagome finally finished, she was still waiting for the look of shock and disbelief to come.

It never did.

"So, now's my turn to ask the question," Kagome said.

I was ready to answer, "Do you want to come with me when I leave tonight?" she asked, giving me a half hopeful, half expectant look. It seemed like she already knew what I was going to say in return.

I beamed anyway, "DUH!" I shouted. I became excited, liking the challenge of fighting demons. I was just the sort of thing I was looking for.

"But what about school?" I asked.

She waved her hand in a sort of 'who cares' motion. "Like you said, I miss school all of the time, so who will notice if you do too? It's not like my friends will really care," she said, rolling her eyes. I hadn't really had any friends in school. Kagome and I mostly just hung out together, and her friends were obviously jealous of that. They didn't like me, and I was fine with that. I didn't like them either.

"This is true," I agreed.

"Can we get ready, then? The sun's beginning to set," Kagome asked, gesturing towards the window with her pen that was still in her hand. The sky had indeed turned a mixture of oranges, pinks, and blues.

I backed away from my books in reply, and she grabbed the yellow backpack that we shared and started packing all of the essentials.

"Inuyasha's going to be a little pissed off that you didn't come back right away, I'm guessing?" I asked, for she had told me all about Inuyasha and his temper.

"Probably, but I don't think his temper is anything compared to what his brother can be like," she said, chuckling slightly.

I thought for a moment, "What is Sesshomaru like anyway?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't catch the small glint in my eyes that said I was extremely interested in the demon lord.

"Well, he doesn't get along with Inuyasha very much, and he can get pretty mad. He is very good at hiding his other emotions," she said. "Though I have heard rumors that Jaken had seen him smile only once."

"Do you ever see him?" I asked, wondering if I'd ever get a chance to.

"Every now and again we run into him, and there have been occasions when him and Inuyasha work together," she answered, zipping up the backpack and swinging it around her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

I looked away and blushed slightly, "Just curious, I guess," I said, which I was, but Sesshomaru sounded appealing to me, despite his attitude problem.

When Kagome told me what he looked like, I admit I was in awe, and I could just picture his golden eyes turning to blood red, and his silver hair blowing in the wind. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Quit daydreaming, and come on!" Kagome laughed at me, already at the top of the steps.

"Sorry," I blushed and quickly ran to catch up with her. I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen to the back door.

"Mom, we're heading out. Please don't let Gramps make up a totally unbelievable sickness tomorrow," she said when we were outside.

"Be careful Kagome! Is Sagerra with you?" she asked, obviously hoping she wouldn't have to make up some stupid excuse again.

I answered this time, "Yes," I called, smiling from excitement. Kagome's mother came out and gave us both a hug before closing the door. Kagome and I began to cross the yard. The rain had come started to pour down. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head. We ran over the wet grass and into the shrine.

After Kagome shut the door, we peered down into the well. It didn't look like anything special. It was just a regular well inside a regular shrine. I half wondered what these magical shards could possibly do to make Kagome and I travel five hundred years into the past.

"What now?" I asked, looking back at Kagome. She took out the chain with the shards in them. Then, she grabbed another empty jar, slightly smaller than the one she wore around her neck, and dropped the small, purple shard into it.

"Here, put this around your neck," she said, handing me the small, glowing jar. I did as told, and we both faced the well. She helped me up onto the edge.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, my excitement building. With that, we both jumped.

A lavender light surrounded us. We were flying, or rather, falling downward. The look of shock that Kagome was searching for before finally snuck onto my face. Kagome laughed, and then we gently hit the floor of the well. When I looked up, there was no wooden ceiling. Instead, there was a dazzling blue sky.


	2. Naraku and Sesshomaru

Kagome climbed up first, and I followed her out. Once we were out of the well, a not too happy Inuyasha greeted us, "Jeez Kagome where have ya been?" he asked rudely, getting in Kagome's face. He didn't seem to notice me climbing out of the well behind her.

"Well, I couldn't let Sage be out of the loop forever, you know!" Kagome snapped back. She turned to me, and I gave her a look. When she saw it, she quickly shut up.

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure I was caught up on things before I came with her," I said, making everyone face me.

Sango started to introduce herself, "Hi Sage, I'm Sa-" but I stopped her.

"I know. You're Sango, and that's Miroku and Shippo and Inuyasha and Kirara," I said, pointing to each of them in turn. Sango giggled a little bit. I could already tell I was going to like her. She seemed nice, yet she seemed like she was able to kick someone's ass if they bugged her...just like myself.

"Like I said, I told her everything," said Kagome, smiling.

"Everything?" Sango asked, giving Kagome a look like she couldn't possibly have accomplished that task. Miroku then came up and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Excuse me Miss, but would you mind-" but I cut him off too and yanked my hand away from him.

"No, I will not bear you a child, and if you continue to flirt with so many girls, you're not going to be able to conceive any once I'm done with you," I threatened, not liking the fact that he hadn't stayed loyal to Sango. She hit him with her Hiraikotsu with an annoyed look on her face.

I faced her and gave a small smile and a wink. "Everything," I said. Sango gave a small laugh and finally took her Hiraikotsu off of Miroku's head.

"Well, I like her," said Inuyasha, starting down at Miroku, amused.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. Inuyasha didn't seem _all _bad.

He nodded, giving me an approving look, and then he turned to Miroku. "Stupid lecher," he said, slapping Miroku upside the back of the head.

Shippo then hopped onto my shoulder. "Hi Sage!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It's nice to meet you!" He was just about the most adorable thing ever, with his little fox feet and tail. I thought he was so cute.

I couldn't help but beam at him. "Hi Shippo. It's nice to meet you too! Kagome told me you like these," I said while pulling a lollipop out of my pocket. Shippo looked like any other child would when they were given candy. I happily unwrapped it and gave it to him. He took it and stuck it in his mouth. I laughed as his cheek puffed out from the large jawbreaker. Adorable, I thought. Kagome and Sango laughed too, and Miroku smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but I saw a small smile appear. He couldn't have been annoyed all the time (which was what Kagome pretty much said about him).

"Shall we go then?" Kagome asked.

I was the one to reply. "We shall," and she walked with Sango and me ahead of Miroku and Inuyasha. Shippo was still on my shoulder, and Kirara was now walking next to Sango.

"Well, you two I think it's time we start a decent conversation," I said, smiling mischievously.

They looked at me, clearly confused. "What?" asked Kagome, stifling a laugh.

"Ugh, don't play dumb, it's obvious you both like them," I whisepered, gesturing my head back towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"WHAT?" Kagome and Sango both shouted at once. They didn't say anymore because of the looks we were getting from Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You guys, I'm not stupid. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out the second I saw the way you looked at them?" I asked, not surprised they were denying it.

"We do not like them! Where would you ever get that idea?" Sango whispered in a yelling tone, but even though she was a demon slayer, she was still a girl, and I could see the blush creeping up her face. It was the same with Kagome.

"Whatever," I said, chuckling. I knew they were lying, and they could tell that I knew. "You're both very bad liars," I muttered, ending the conversation that could've been very juicy. Kagome and Sango turned, if possible, a more bright red than before. Kagome was about to protest, but Inuyasha called from behind us.

"Stop!"

We turned back to face him, and Inuyasha had his nose up in the air. He was sniffing for something...or someone.

"I smell Naraku," he said, and he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

I looked nervously towards Kagome, not expecting to run into him so soon. I'd just gotten there, and now I had to get into a fight with nothing to defend myself, except my power, which I hated using. Kagome looked like she was concentrating hard.

"I can sense the jewel shards too," she said. I tried to get her attention with my eyes. Kagome knew that I didn't like using my powers, but I knew that I would if I had to, and that was what I was afraid of.

Suddenly, a purple miasma filled the air, and I started to cough. I covered my mouth and nose with my arm. It was like someone had poured a ton of tasteless, scentless gas into the air that made me almost choke to death. Then Naraku appeared. His figure was slightly covered by the purple miasma, but I could see that he was not wearing the baboon suit that Kagome had told me about. His black hair hung loose and just a little tangled on his shoulders, and his face was completely visible.

For the first time, and what I hoped would be the last, I heard him speak in his cold, evil voice, "Inuyasha, I see you have a new addition."

I froze as I saw his cold eyes linger on me. He smirked, as he looked me up and down. I grew really nervous.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled, pulling an arrow and aiming it toward Naraku. Sango prepared to throw her Hiraikotsu, and I just did the best I could at looking like I was ready for a fight. Shippo did the same. Miroku stood up tall, ready with his staff. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga, ready to attack. Naraku gave a cold chuckle, and then Kagura and Kanna appeared by his side. It was weird. They just appeared out of the miasma, just like that. Inuyasha growled, and I backed up to stand next to him.

"Kagome and I will take Kanna. Miroku and Sango can take Kagura, and you can take Naraku," I whispered, trying not to move my lips while I devised the plan, though I was pretty sure that Naraku could hear me anyway.

"Sounds good," he said. We split up, and Kagome and I moved toward Kanna. Sango and Miroku went the other way towards Kagura, and Inuyasha went straight to Naraku. Kanna backed up and attacked. A bright white beam shot out of the mirror she was holding, and Kagome and I had to split up to dodge it. The edge of it caught my shirt, which disintegrated completely. I looked at the ripped edge in fearful awe. Kagome shot an arrow at the mirror, but Kanna dodged it.

She attacked again, and Kagome and I ran behind a tree, "This isn't going well," I said, waving my shirt back and forth to try to cool off the edges that were still glowing orange.

"I know, but Sage, I need a little help here," she said, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip but agreed. She needed my held. We jumped out from behind the tree, and I blew a blast of air at Kanna. She was blown back a little bit, but otherwise, it didn't do as much damage as I'd intended. Kagome shot more arrows, with fire at the tips. That had been my idea. I had lit them all with my hands. I had the power of the elements. When Kanna dodged yet again, I snarled in frustration.

I reached above my head and circled them. My fingers curved in as if I were holding a ball in both my hands. I began to pull water out of the air. It formed in between my hands, and I took hold in my right and spun it. A sort of water whip appeared. It was powerful; I could feel its energy flowing through me. I grasped it tightly around my fist and quickly shot for the mirror. Kanna never seemed to expect my speed. She had no time to dodge. The whip hit the mirror with a loud _snap, _and it shattered. For the first time, Kanna's expression changed as she went into shock. With another crack of the whip, I was able to knock her back off her feet. She didn't get up off the ground.

I hadn't noticed at the time, but Kagome had run to help Inuyasha. Naraku didn't seem interested in him, it seemed. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was staring at me the entire time. Kagome noticed this too. She turned to me, mouthing one word. Run.

I ran. Kagome had told me all about Naraku. He got what he wanted, no matter what it took. Once he was locked on a target, it didn't matter who got in his way. I had a feeling that I'd just become the next target. So into the forest I ran. The deep trees began to engulf me. I didn't know when I'd see my new friends again. I could hear Kagome yell my name in the distance, but I didn't want to stop running. I was going full speed now, already a hundred yards or more away from them.

After several minutes, I felt like I couldn't run anymore, but my legs kept moving anyway. The look in the evil half demon's eyes drove me farther and farther into the deep forest. When I got deep enough, roots and twigs layered the forest floor. My foot got caught under one, and my speed caused me to fly forward and skid on the ground. Both of my legs got cuts from the sharp, layering wood.

For a while, I just laid there, shocked. I didn't know how far I had run, and the cuts hurt badly. Slowly, I stood up, pushing up from the ground with my arms, my fingernails digging into the dirt. I stumbled towards a tree and leaned against it, breathing very hard. I almost didn't notice that a clearing was just a few feet away. Walking very slowly toward it, I reached an opening in the trees.

There was a little girl there. She had black hair that went down to her back. She wore an orange and yellow kimono. She was running in circles around a small imp. I guessed he was a demon, and it made the sight very odd. I remembered, from what Kagome told me, that humans and demons didn't get along. Yet the imp didn't seem bothered at all. He sat in the grass patiently, holding a staff that had two heads on it. Near them, leaning against a tree while sitting on the ground, was a man. He had long silver hair that draped down his shoulders and back. He had the marks of a full youkai. I recognized his description, and I gasped at the small revelation. About fifty feet away from me was the almighty Lord Sesshomaru. His companions were Rin and Jaken.

I hid behind the tree again and started walking very slowly in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru's eyes had been the same that I imagined. They were a breathtaking auburn, but they made me afraid. I knew he hated humans, and he had a reputation of not treating them very well when they became a nuisance. I froze when I heard him speak, angrily. His tone was directed toward me; the stalking stranger of the forest.

"I know you're there," he warned, his voice as smooth as a river. "Come out!" I almost wanted to, even though I was frightened, terrified even. My thoughts went from him to Naraku. Which would be worse? I didn't know. So I ran.

As fast as my exhausted legs could carry me, and then I fell again. I tried to brace my fall, reaching toward a strong tree. My nails scraped across the bark, and I cried out loudly as the wood went into my fingers. I didn't know if they were bleeding because I still hit the ground. A stray root protruded above the dirt. It was big, and it curved upward in an arch. When I hit the ground, it hit my stomach, a little below my chest. I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

I got up on my hands and knees, holding my stomach while gasping for breath. A good thirty seconds passed before the oxygen went regularly to my lungs and back again. I felt a headache aching at the back of my mind, and I knew that if I continued, it would get worse. I crawled toward a big tree, leaning against the large trunk. I took a deep breath and sighed, laying my aching head against the bark. I was tired, and the call of sleep seemed to be so loud at the moment. Little did I know, someone was waiting for me to fall asleep, so they could attack.


	3. Home

I'd lost a lot of blood from fighting and running. I looked ahead, into a new clearing. The sky was as its regular colors as the sun began to set. The vibrant pinks, purples and oranges relaxed me a bit. I was still leaning against the tree. My legs ached from running and stung from the cuts. I didn't want to move my body at all. My eyes were beginning to close; I was so tired from everything that had happened. I wondered if I would survive alone in the forest for very long on my own.

I couldn't put off sleep any longer. I had to rest, so I pulled myself up to a more comfortable position and fell into a deep sleep. An image of Sesshomaru's amber eyes entered my dreams. They were stunning until they started to turn red. The rest of his face appeared, and his canines grew to full on fangs. His lips curved back, and his mouth opened in a snarl. Slowly, his whole body started to appear. His claws were growing; they glowed a bright green. He was staring at me, right at my eyes. I felt afraid, so afraid. Then he lunged.

A twig cracked, and my eyes shot open. I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain, and looked around. It was almost pitch black in the forest, except for the small amount of moonlight that came through the tall trees that flooded the forest around me. There seemed to be nothing there, but I wasn't convinced.

"Who's there?" I said sternly. I sounded braver than I felt. I'd never been more afraid than I was here, and strangely, I liked it. I began to like being afraid of something for once. I hated always being safe. Too safe. To be in danger now was...exciting. I could feel the adrenaline in my veins, as well as the prickling on the back of my neck that continued down my spine, telling me that I was being watched. It made no difference, however, because I wasn't weak. Thinking this made my confidence level stronger, until I actually saw who was there. To be honest, I had been expecting Sesshomaru, and that he had found me. But no, instead it was a huge…rat. By the red eyes and large, white fangs protruding out of its mouth, it was obviously a demon. Plus, no rat in the world, whether it be my era or the Feudal Era, could be that big.

"I've been waiting for you to fall asleep, but it seems you heard me approach...no matter, I like it better when my food puts up a fight," said the rat in the creepiest, raspy voice I'd ever heard.

"Oh? And what gives you the idea that I'm going to be your food?" I said, trying not to show weakness as I stood up from the tree and got ready to fight my way out of this.

The rat saw me stand ready to fight. "Foolish human, you think I can't see how weak you are? You shall be only too easy to destroy," said the rat. He lunged his big, pink tail at me.

My attitude kicked in. "Yeah, I don't think so," I said, and I stomped my foot on the ground hard. The earth below the rat demon kicked up and shot him into the air. I used air to slam him back into the ground again. There was a gaping hole in the forest floor, and I couldn't see the rat anymore; it was too deep. Then, what I was guessing, and hoping was his tail, again shot out at me from the hole and wrapped around my waist and bound my arms to my side. I squirmed, trying to get free, but my strength from earlier today had run out. The running and the fighting had been too much. The rat squeezed its tail, and I cried out loudly. It was crushing me like a ball of paper. I couldn't breathe, and after a moment, to my horror, I felt a horrible pain in my chest and heard a loud crack. My ribs were going to break, one by one.

My cries became screams. I hoped to God that someone would hear me, _anyone._ The loss of breath and the pain was too much, and I began to feel light headed. It was like a faint headache, and then it got worse. Darkness surrounded my eyes, but I kept screaming.

A loud crack made my eyes snap back open, as much as they objected. Something sliced at the rat's tail, and he dropped me. I hit the ground hard, and just lay there, struggling to breathe for the second time today. The darkness slowly slid away from my eyes, but the faint headache didn't leave. I held my ribs and got up, amazed that I was still able to. I stabled myself against a tree and watched what was happening.

I gasped. Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of the rat demon. I saw his claws start to glow, and he was able to kill the demon with a few flicks of his arm. I recognized the energy whip, something Kagome had told me about. His claws were able to produce a poisonous whip that could slice through anything. The rat finally doubled back and ran into the forest, and Sesshomaru looked over at me with his cold expression.

I looked into his gold eyes with my blue ones, full of physical pain. I still could barely breathe, and I was slightly wheezing. Sesshomaru began to approach me. On instinct, I began to back away, feeling afraid of his radiating power. The cold expression never left his face, but he did stop, realizing I was frightened of him.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. Maybe there was no reason to back away. He could have easily let me die. He could have stayed away from the fight. I was almost doubled over, clutching my ribs to lessen the pain. I could see on Sesshomaru's face that he thought I was weak. I tried my best to prove him wrong, to stand back up. It hurt so badly, but I straightened my back. My fists were clenched at my sides. I looked at Sesshomaru, trying to stare him down as he was doing to me. Once my eyes flicked to behind his shoulder, I could see the rat emerging from the trees again. I thought Sesshomaru could sense it, expected him to sense it and move. He didn't. I watched, frozen in place, until the rat started to really move toward Sesshomaru.

Without quite realizing what I was doing, I shoved Sesshomaru out of the way. The rat's tail, aiming for him, wrapped around me again. I was flung into another tree with so much force that it was forced to lean on its side. It wasn't that big of a tree, but the fact that it cracked out of the ground amazed me. The fact that I wasn't dead yet amazed me even more. It didn't last long, though, for I soon fell to the ground and felt the pain. I could feel the blood running down my cheek from a gash on my head.

Sesshomaru was fighting the rat again, this time making sure to kill it. He slashed the monster once with the energy whip, and it ripped in half. Once again, and it was divided into pieces. I tried to get up, just barely being able to get on my knees. The demon was dead, disintegrated, and Sesshomaru's eyes wandered over to me again. For a second, maybe even half of one, I saw his eyes flick to my head, where the blood began to pool.

He started to walk up to me again, and again I backed away, remembering the dream and his angry tone at me back in the forest. Neither of us spoke, and I reflexively took a deep breath of relief. I forgot about my broken ribs, and I gave a loud cry of pain. My strong act had dissipated. I held my torso with both arms; Sesshomaru didn't move toward me like before. My eyes then started to become filled with darkness, just like before. I foolishly tried to fight it.

"No," I whispered, begging myself to be able to walk, to move away from Sesshomaru because he didn't care. If I gave in now, I would die. He would leave me because I was a human. The horrible feeling of passing out began to take over, but I tried to fight back. I turned away from the youkai. My right foot stepped in front of my left, and I was walking. Then I was falling.

I was moving. I could feel it, but it wasn't me who was moving. I was being carried. What had happened? I took a moment to relive everything of the previous night. Had I been captured? Had Inuyasha and Kagome found me? I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to sleep, just sleep. Then, though I still kept my eyes closed, I heard someone speak. His squeaky voice told me that it was Jaken, and he seemed just how Kagome described him.

"My Lord, why must we keep her with us? We could easily dump her in the river," said Jaken.

I heard Sesshomaru's voice come from directly above me. "Are you questioning my judgment Jaken?" he asked. His voice gave me the chills, but I didn't move. I didn't want him to know I was awake.

"Of course not My Lord, but why do we need her? She's just a pathetic human; at least Rin will obey us. She is close to becoming a woman. She's less likely to listen," he complained.

I felt Sesshomaru stop, and then I felt his weight shift to one leg. I heard Jaken scream in pain, for Sesshomaru had kicked him. I couldn't resist letting my lips curve up. Right away, I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me. Maybe I could pull it off as having a good dream, but the smirk was too obvious.

"So you're awake," I heard Sesshomaru's deep voice. Immediately, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked around. The bright sun rested high in the blue sky. I was in Sesshomaru's arms, and when he lifted me up onto the ground, I almost regretted letting my awoken state be known.

I swayed a little as I stood up on my own, putting a hand on my forehead to reduce the pain. I felt something there. Moving my fingertips around some more, I took off what was there. It was a really pretty flower crown made of white daisies. It was made so delicately that it seemed as if the slightest touch would ruin it. That's when I noticed Rin standing a few feet ahead. She was giggling at Jaken's injured state.

I walked up to her and asked her if she made it, still holding the crown delicately in the palm of my hands, trying not to damage it the least bit.

When she saw me holding the crown, she nodded, "Do you like it? I made it while we were walking a while back when you were still asleep," she gave me a little smile as she talked.

I smiled back at her, "I do," I said. "It's lovely." She giggled in reply, and I placed the crown back on my head. I also noticed that the gash in my forehead had healed and was now a dried up cut, and I could breathe a little better than the previous night.

I turned toward Sesshomaru, "How long has it been?" I asked, shyly.

He replied, "About twelve hours." He didn't move his facial expression a centimeter. I wondered how he could keep a straight face like that for so long. Something had to make him smile; Rin has to have had to make him smile at least a few times. Then again, as I looked at my rescuer's eyes, I wouldn't doubt that he hadn't smiled in God knows how long.

My mind lingered to what Kagome and the others might be doing right now. I didn't really mind if they were searching for me or not, but I thought that it would be a good idea not to tell Sesshomaru that I had been traveling with his brother, if he couldn't already sense his half demon smell.

Rin came up to me. "Would you like to walk with me...uh...I'm sorry. I don't your name."

She was so polite; I laughed a little, "It's Sage, well, Sagerra, but please call me Sage," I replied.

Her face brightened, and she asked her question again. "So, would you come walk with me?"

I didn't really have to think twice about it. She reminded me of Shippo; too adorable to resist. "Sure, Rin." I was glad that I'd stuck to my jeans and tank top, with tennis shoes. I didn't think I could run in anything that the people wore here. Rin grabbed my hand and took me a little ahead of Jaken and Sesshomaru. I could feel eyes on the back of my head, and I glanced back to see Sesshomaru. He wasn't quite glaring at me, but it was nowhere near a smile either. Maybe he just decided I'd be good to keep around to entertain Rin. For some reason, I didn't mind that. I smiled gratefully, letting him know that I didn't take any of the care for granted.

Rin let go of my hand and started running around me in circles. We laughed, and I remembered the last time I fooled around with Kagome like this. It seemed so long ago. I had brought a video camera to one of Kagome's volleyball games, and when it was over, Kagome and I just did a bunch of hilarious stuff. Every once in a while, we watched it and laughed so hard at how we looked. It had been back in fifth grade. We were so little, only a bit older than Rin.

I snapped out of it when Rin was calling back to me from the top of a hill. I ran up the hill and faced the bottom of it. I fell back down for fun. A bunch of flower petals flew up when I hit the ground, and I laughed. Rin fell back as well, but not as many petals flew up as she hit the ground as when I did. Rin started to laugh too.

"So, Rin, what's it like traveling with Sesshomaru?" I asked her, picking up a flower and sticking it in her hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru can seem a little bit like a mean person sometimes, but deep down he his really a good person," she said, giving a small smile.

I thought of Sesshomaru. He did seem a little bit like a jerk. I found myself wondering what could change that. We lay there until Sesshomaru came walking up the hill, and then we stood up, my crown still intact. When we came to the top and saw what was on the other side, I gasped. Down the side of the miniature mountain, there was a castle. It was brilliant silver that glinted in the sun. It was beautiful.

"Where are we?" I asked Rin, looking down at her.

She smiled up at me. "Home."


	4. Tears of a Mourning Dove

I stared at the castle some more and then looked down the side of the hill. It was quite steep. I wondered if anyone ever had come up here and found the castle on the other side. It seemed like a kind of illusion. From the bottom, the hill had looked almost too steep to climb, but when one actually started walking up it, it wasn't that bad at all. The field of green grass and white daisies was a beautiful sight. The bright sunlight made the castle practically sparkle, giving it that sense of beauty. Rin began to walk down the steep hill, and I followed, careful not to fall. Going down the hill wasn't as easy as going up. After a while, Rin began to run down the hill, as it became too steep to walk. I ran down too, following her, and I could feel the grass and flowers whip at my ankles gently as I ran. By the time we hit the bottom, Sesshomaru and Jaken had reached the top. I could see Jaken talking to Sesshomaru, but he didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he was watching Rin and me. His gaze did not move as I saw him respond to Jaken in what appeared to be just a few words. I ripped my eyes away from Sesshomaru and looked at the little imp.

"Watch this," I said to Rin, suddenly thinking of a very amusing idea. She looked up at me curiously. I hid my hand behind my back and moved it like I was pushing something up from behind you. The ground beneath Jaken started to rise, and it threw him into the air. I then moved my index finger like I was beckoning someone toward me. Jaken started to slide down the hill on the thin strip of earth that was now raised out of the ground. I then gestured my head towards the sky as Jaken came screaming down towards the bottom of a slide that seemed to form along the steep hill. The bottom of the "slide" began to curve up, and it shot Jaken way up into the air. He came tumbling down and was about to land on me. I gave a small side step, and he plowed straight into the ground. Rin pointed and giggled. I loved to make her laugh, no matter if Sesshomaru was annoyed with me because of it, or not.

Jaken groaned and jumped up off the ground, "You stupid girl! How dare you!" he yelled, grabbing the staff of his. He made this frustrated sort of growl, which Rin and I both ignored. Sesshomaru was at the bottom of the hill now; his facial expression hadn't changed, but I could see a small glint of humor in his eyes. Sesshomaru passed me, and I stared after him, and gave a small, quiet sigh. He looked so handsome with his silver hair blowing in the breeze that was passing through.

I felt someone grab my hand, obviously Rin, and she began to pull me. I walked with her, behind Sesshomaru, and in front of Jaken. We entered the castle. The inside was quiet and empty. The lack of sunlight made the air dark and eerie. It seemed as if we were the only ones in the entire palace. However, this thought had been proved wrong when a young woman came and bowed to Sesshomaru, welcoming him home.

She was human; I could tell. I pitied her, at first. Obviously there had to be more servants, but they all must have been previously assigned tasks while Sesshomaru was away.

Sesshomaru nodded and passed her. She stood up. When I passed her, she glared, and my pity disappeared. I hadn't been in the Feudal Era two days, and yet I seemed to have people that hated me already.

I felt like glaring back, but I decided I was above that. Instead, I looked away; it wasn't my problem that she was jealous. She probably thought I wasn't to be a servant, which I hoped I wasn't. I was worth more than that. Anyone was worth more than that, and I would fight rather than serve someone like Sesshomaru. I couldn't imagine myself serving under him; Lord or not.

Rin still held onto my hand, and then Sesshomaru spoke, his voice still having a river-like tone. "Rin, show Sagerra to her room," he said.

My eyes widened for two reasons. Reason one was that I had a room. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was letting me stay as a guest in his palace. There had to be some hidden reason behind it, some excuse he told himself for keeping me. Reason two, he'd used my name. I bit my lip, wondering whether I should thank him or not. However, I didn't have time to decide. Rin was dragging me up the long staircase that lead to the hallway on the second level.

I paused for a moment when we were about half way up. Sesshomaru was walking up the staircase opposite us. I saw him glance at me, and then he turned right when he reached the top. I felt a small amount of disappointment when Rin led me left once we reached the second level of the castle.

My mind began to wander. I began to wish that we'd turned right, or that Sesshomaru was showing me my room. I wished that he would go in with me…and shut the door behind him, and then-

I gasped, snapping out of my thoughts and blushing as if I'd been speaking out loud to Rin. The little girl stopped at a door as white as snow. "This is your room," she told me. "Mine is right there." She pointed to a door about ten feet away, on the other side of the hall. Her door was white as well, but in gold, curvy letters it said, 'Rin'. Apparently Sesshomaru had been counting on Rin staying for a long time. My door had no writing on it, not that I expected it to.

"Thanks Rin," I said, and she skipped down the hall and opened her bedroom door, disappearing inside it. I opened the door to my room and, when I went in, in front of me was the most elegant bedroom I'd ever seen.

The bed had curtains around it that were a lighter shade of blue, and they only dimmed the bed, so it wasn't completely black. The bed had silk sheets that were dark blue, and the bedspread was silver. There was a wardrobe that was a shiny black that sat in the corner of the room on the right side of the bed. On the left side, there were shiny, silver doors that led to a balcony; the doors had blue curtains that hung on them. They were tied to the side, so the sun could shine in. I went to the balcony doors first and went outside where the breeze had slightly picked up.

The sun had set by now, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. I could smell the scent of rain in the air around me. Then I froze, for out of the corner of my eye, to my right, I could see Sesshomaru out on his balcony. He hadn't been as far away from me as I'd thought. I decided to act as if I hadn't seen him.

A small, white bird landed on the side of the balcony; a mourning dove. It looked at me, and then it hopped a little closer.

"It's okay," I cooed. "I won't hurt you." I slowly held my hand out, trying to get the bird to come toward me. It backed up at first, and I sat still, waiting. Eventually, it hopped onto my finger. I lifted my hand, stroking the beautiful creature with my free index finger.

I could just feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me, so I kept stroking the bird. It seemed to like my gentle touch, and it let me rub its head gently. I would never have been able to do something like this back home. The small animals in the Feudal Era must have been used to being around people and demons and half demons. There were fights somewhere every day, so Kagome told me.

After a moment, I lifted my hand out over the balcony, and the bird flew away. I watched it fly into the distance and then stop at a tall tree. She must have been the mother, now stopping to look after her children.

It took a moment for me to gather up the courage to do it, but I turned my head toward Sesshomaru. He remained still, looking directly at me. I gave him the small, grateful smile. Again, his face did not change, but his eyes held something I couldn't read.

When I'd realized I'd been staring, I felt something cool and very small fall on top of my head. I looked up, and another drop fell onto my cheek and slid down it, like a tear. I held out my hand, and more drops came down into my palm. The rain fell faster and harder every time a second passed. I looked over at Sesshomaru, who was also getting soaked by the relentless rain. He didn't seem to notice. He still stared at me, and he wouldn't turn away. I didn't either until I heard the thunder. It was a loud rumble that echoed throughout the land. I gasped and jumped when the sound came, looking out over the trees and above the hill in the direction we had come today. I saw lightning strike the top of the hill violently.

Sesshomaru watched me. I knew what he was thinking. _He knows I'm frightened, _I thought. My cheeks flushed red. I turned away, silently wondering if he was ever scared.

My hair had fallen flat, from being soaked, and I starting to get cold. The wind started to pick up, and leaves as green as the grass started blowing through the wind. The lightning had come so close; it was almost right next to the castle.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," I said, even though he was probably too far away to hear me. I looked directly at him once more, and though he looked back, his face held nothing. However, his eyes had a hint of something. It began to annoy me. All I had was the looks in his eyes, and even they were barely readable. It didn't feel like enough.

I went inside, closing the doors behind me. I could still hear the rain pounding on the balcony behind me. I went to the black wardrobe and found a beautiful, light blue nightgown. I slipped out of my wet clothes and pulled it on. It was a pretty low v-neck that fell to the floor. After the waist, it spread out and almost looked like a dress. It almost didn't look like something that should be worn to bed.

I took my wet clothes into the large bathroom and hung them on the side of the very large bathtub to dry. I stood there for a while and looked around. The tub was huge, like it wasn't made for just one person (I blushed at this thought). The mirror was large and was rimmed in silver. The glass shimmered as I admired my reflection in it.

Going back out and grabbing my tennis shoes, I put them on the bottom of the wardrobe, which also held other, different styled shoes. The kimonos inside it looked very pretty. One of them that caught my eye was a beautifully designed one that seemed like it was made for special occasions. Another one, much differently designed, looked very short and didn't seem as if it was meant to cover someone at all. It was a very bright pink and was very short. It had a bright yellow design on it, and it looked cute. However, it didn't look like anything that should be worn in public.

I closed the wardrobe and went to the bed. I untied the thin curtains that were bundled at the sides of the posts. Climbing under the silk sheets, I lied there for a while. My thoughts went everywhere they could possibly go. I wondered where my friends were, what they were doing, whether I would stay here, whether I'd be wanted to stay here, etcetera. Eventually, my mind lingered to Sesshomaru. I'd yet to see this great temper of his that Kagome had told me about. I didn't know why, though. Was I another Rin to him? A human that was worthy of being protected? Maybe even…loved?

I stopped myself immediately. I couldn't be leaning in that direction. Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of person that could ever love, or even like. It wasn't that he was incapable. It was just that he wouldn't do it, that he had more important things than that. And even if he did, he'd be looking for a youkai like himself. She'd be beautiful, stunning, radiant, and powerful. She wouldn't be a human; not like me.

Three times that night, I woke up after dreaming that he was by my side. However, when I would turn my head, there would be nothing, no one. I was alone, and now that I was traveling in the Feudal Era, that is all I would ever be. Alone.


	5. Menomaru Part 1

|| Sesshomaru ||

He lay awake in his bed, thinking about the human girl. Sesshomaru still wasn't quite sure why he'd saved her.

_It was because of Rin. She wanted me to save her, _he thought to himself, making up an excuse as to why he'd saved her from the rat demon.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you should be ashamed!" Rin shouted. "She's about to die, and you're going to walk away!" _Rin had been close to tears, and it was then that he'd decided to save Sage. It was just to make Rin happy. However, something else had happened when he was fighting the rat demon. He didn't know what it was, and he found it annoying.

She wore the strangest clothing he'd ever seen, almost like that girl Kagome that travels with his half brother Inuyasha. And then there were her eyes. Those icy blue crystals sparkled with pure beauty and showed more emotion than they should. But, what he liked most about her was her smile. She had the most beautiful smile. She'd always given him the same, small, grateful smile. And her scent; it was sweet, the sweetest thing he'd ever smelled, but Sesshomaru didn't know quite what it was, exactly. But every time he passed her, it filled his senses with sweetness. He had to restrain himself.

Sesshomaru knew from her scent that she had been the one who he'd ordered to come out of the forest earlier that day. He'd been angry that someone had been spying, though he didn't know it was a girl. Much less a _human _girl.

_No, _Sesshomaru thought. He steered his mind away from that possibility. She was afraid and nervous around him. She couldn't hide it. The way she froze when she noticed him looking at her on her balcony made him want to ask her why, but she had started stroking the bird.

"It's okay," she had said. "I won't hurt you." Her voice was so soft and light that it made the lord shiver. What was this that she was doing to him?

|| Sage ||

This time it wasn't an image that I saw in my sleep; it was a nightmare.

_I was running with Sesshomaru through the woods. Mid-step, I tripped over a rock and fell to the wet, muddy ground. Sesshomaru came quickly and picked me up, continuing to run. He was so fast that I barely had time to acknowledge the pain that was going through me from the fall. _

_I looked back, and Naraku was still coming after us. He was catching up fast. He may have been a half demon, but he was still as fast as Sesshomaru. Kagura was close by his side. _

_"Dance of Blades!" she yelled. A storm of blades shot toward Sesshomaru and me. They aimed for me, but Sesshomaru held me in his arms and turned around. The blades sunk deep into his shoulders and back._

"_Damn it," he said, and my eyes widened as I saw the blood spatter out of him. _

_"Sesshomaru," I whispered out of instinct, hoping desperately that he was all right. He then ran behind a large tree and put me down on the ground. _

"_I'm fine. Stay here." he growled._

_I nodded. "Sesshomaru," he turned back to me before he left. "Be careful."_

_I watched as he came towards me slowly and placed a hand against my cheek, rubbing it gently. He looked down at me with pure confidence. A tear escaped my eye, and I threw my arms around him. Sesshomaru pulled away from me and leaned down. I breathed in heavily as he gently placed his lips on mine. I couldn't help but feel as if he wouldn't come back from this fight._

_He softly pushed me away, while looking into my eyes. I stared back, trying not to look away as his eyes became blood red. I could feel his claws slightly dig into my shoulders as they grew, but not enough to hurt me. Never enough to hurt me. His fangs protruded out through his lips, and I backed away from him. Sesshomaru had to try desperately to control his demon instincts to not kill me along with Naraku and Kagura. He knew me, though, and that I was not the enemy._

_He turned and went out to face Naraku and Kagura. I watched the battle from behind the large tree where Sesshomaru forced me to wait for him. He fought well, but it was two against one. When Naraku wasn't trying to smother him with the horrible poisonous miasma, then Kagura was trying to kill him painfully. I saw her blades slice through his flesh. Though the wounds healed almost instantly, I still cringed every time I saw his blood spill._

_Sesshomaru pulled his sword, Tokijin, and Kagura sent her wind attack at him. He blocked it but had to drop the sword to use both arms. Kagura quickly ran and grabbed the blade. The wind attack died away, and Sesshomaru stood up straight again. Naraku took his turn._

_Sesshomaru used the energy whip against him, but Kagura was left to do what she pleased. And I was defenseless. I wished so that I could help or even defend myself, but the moon was new tonight. I had no power. I was weak. I was nothing._

_While Sesshomaru was still fighting Naraku, Kagura disappeared in a whirlwind. I could just feel the wind slowly pick up behind me. By the time I tried to run, it was too late. I felt the horrible pain in my stomach before I heard the sickening sound of metal through flesh. When I looked down, it was the blade of Tokijin that had pierced me. Blood was spread all over the blade, and it began to slowly leak out of my body. Sesshomaru stopped fighting Naraku for just a second. He smelled my human blood. He turned, and as I sunk to my knees, I saw his eyes flash back to their normal golden color and widen at the scene in front of him. His fangs disappeared back into his mouth, and his claws retracted back into the tips of his fingers. He was back to his original form, and he had a look of horrible, mental pain on his face._

_"NO!" he snarled, growling menacingly at Kagura._

_All she did was chuckle at his reaction. She twisted the blade, and it made a sickening crack, striking against my bones. I cried out in pain. Blood spattered all over. No oxygen would enter my lungs. Then the blood started to spilled through my lips. Kagura yanked the blade out, and I fell toward the ground._

_Sesshomaru caught me in his arms. I coughed, wretched and choked on the blood. The metallic taste burned my throat. Sesshomaru placed his hand on my stomach, trying to slow the blood flow even just a little._

"_Se-Sesshomaru," I gasped. He looked into my eyes, and we both knew there was nothing he could do now. "I…l-love...you," I choked out, in between gasps for air._

_Despite my blood soaked lips, he kissed me. I wanted to wrap an arm around Sesshomaru's neck, to hold him close to me forever, but my strength was gone. I couldn't even lift my hand._

_Suddenly, my breath started slowing. Blood was everywhere, and I couldn't hold on any longer, though I wanted to. My breathing weakened, and my eyes began to lose their emotion. Sesshomaru didn't move. He kept his lips pressed against mine, refusing to accept that I was slipping away from him._

_The last thing I heard was Naraku. He began to fade within the miasma, his last words echoing within me. "She has fallen. The prophecy has been destroyed."_

I woke up, my eyes shooting open. It took me a moment to realize I had screamed. My hand rushed to my stomach, then my chest. There was no wound. I looked around. There was no blood. I was in the castle, in my bed.

|| Sesshomaru ||

His eyes shot open; a girl had screamed. The piercing sound had practically stabbed his ears as Sesshomaru's demon senses forced him to hear everything around from a mile away.

_Sage._

He listened carefully, sensing her fear. It was so strong, so real. It made him get up, having sensed her strong emotions. He was too curious. He could feel the fear, but he could also feel a horrible sadness.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to her bedroom door. The white wood shined, despite the darkness that surrounded him. He turned the knob and opened the door.

As quiet as she was, Sesshomaru heard Sage gasp and then relax when she saw him glaring into her room.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice cracked from crying. "Did I wake you?" He stood in the doorway and stared into her room. What had made her scream so loudly? Sesshomaru scanned the place for any sign of disturbance. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"No," he lied. "But I heard you scream." He wondered why he even cared in the first place. He decided that he best not let it disturb him.

"Bad dream," she said simply. She looked down at her hands nervously. He caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks, and he could sense her embarrassment. She should've known he was bound to come in here. Her scream had deafening. It was still in the back of Sesshomaru's mind, and he tried to shut it out, not wanting to hear her terror. The silence in the room became awkward, and Sesshomaru turned to leave.

He glanced back at Sage once and saw her staring at her hands. He almost took a step back toward her.

_No, _Sesshomaru thought. He opened the door and entered the hallway. His hand lingered on the doorknob before he returned to his room. He stormed in and slammed the bedroom door, growling in frustration.

_What is it? Why her, and why me? What is it about that damned human? _he thought, scratching one of the posts on his bed in fury. The mark left over was deep in the wood. Sesshomaru crushed the pieces that were left in his hand and threw them across the room. He got back into his bed and glared at the ceiling, thinking about her. He couldn't let it go. She had no importance to him, yet he couldn't let it go.

She was a human. She was nothing. She was the dirt beneath his feet, and she deserved nothing.

|| Sagerra ||

He left.

I kept staring at my hands, blushing and teary-eyed. How could I feel this way? How could I let myself fall so easily for a guy I barely know at all? He can't possibly feel that way for me. I thought these things while the tears started flowing. What was it that made me want to fall into his arms and remain there forever?

I laid my head back down on the pillow and remained completely still. I almost didn't want to breathe. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't find the motive to fall back asleep. Finally I took a breath and let out a sigh. I knew I couldn't deny it.

I loved Sesshomaru.

Outside was quiet. The storm had moved on. I stood, waiting in the wet grass. Nothing moved. Sesshomaru was coming out too. He had told me what we were about to do.

_"There is a new threat among us. His name is Menomaru. I'm going; you are to stay." Sesshomaru said to me, not looking me in the eyes. I didn't know why._

_"No, I'm going with you," I said firmly. Rin could stay here without you._

_"Hn, stubborn human," Sesshomaru replied. I just looked down as he walked past me. "Wait outside," was his order._

So, now, here I stood, waiting for Sesshomaru to join me. The air had become tense between both of us. There was never a moment where we looked at one another as we walked. What seemed like hours passed. Neither of us had spoken until Sesshomaru held a hand out in front of me.

"Stop."

I looked up at him. His eyes were glued to the trees in front of us.

"Come out," he ordered in the very same voice in which he had ordered me to come out of the woods when I first saw him.

Two women walked out of the trees. One was dressed in blue armor, had blue hair and carried a long spear. The other had dual swords and had long purple hair and was dressed in purple.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the blue one said, raising her spear. The other took out her swords and eyed me. Sesshomaru saw this, and to my surprise, gently pushed me behind him.

"You work for Menomaru," he said, baring his fangs. He had one hand covering me, and the other was near Tokijin.

"You know what we want too well," the blue one said again, glancing at me. Why would they want me? What use would I be to them?

"Hn."

Sesshomaru's small amount of speech was like a green light. The two women charged at him. He grabbed Tokijin and blocked the blue one easily, but I was shoved out of his grasp by the purple one. Sesshomaru growled and attacked the purple one with his claws. She swiftly dodged him and held me tightly. I fought against her, struggling to get out of her grasp. I'd been about to start my water whip when she held one of her swords to my throat. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"Move, and you'll be slipping on her blood," the woman said. I tried to tell Sesshomaru to forget about me and just kill them, but he didn't do anything. He put Tokijin back into its sheath! The woman holding me smirked. She took her sword away from my neck. She let go of me completely, in fact. I almost walked back to Sesshomaru. Then, his eyes narrowed.

One of the girls grabbed me, pressing a cloth over my neck. It had a strange miasma covering it. I struggled to breathe, realizing too late that inhaling the miasma would knock me out.

|| Sesshomaru ||

"Follow, and she dies," the blue one said as they both disappeared into the forest with Sage. Sesshomaru growled in anger and hatred. He immediately chased after them as soon as they couldn't see him anymore. Why? He didn't know. He was compelled to do it. He told himself it was for Rin, ignoring the guilt he felt for not speaking to her during the walk. He'd sensed her sadness the entire time.

_I'm coming..._

|| Sagerra ||

There was a terrible pain in my forehead. Someone was pressing something into it. I couldn't do anything about it, though. Something was keeping my hands bound to my sides.

"Release her back to Sesshomaru. We will use her when we need to," a man's voice said. I felt someone pick me up, and I finally opened my eyes. The purple woman was carrying me.

"What did you do to me?" I groggily demanded. She just chuckled and dropped me on the ground after a few minutes of running.

"Your precious Sesshomaru will be along to get you soon. I can sense him," she said before disappearing into the forest.

I struggled to unbind my hands, which were bound by some sort of plant. I bit at it and pulled as hard as I could. I gave up when I was about to cry from the pain.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered to myself.

Something sliced through the plant. I looked up and saw him. His claws were glowing green. He had used the Energy Whip to cut the weeds that bound my hands. He used it again, this time to cut the weed that wrapped around my ankles. He helped me up, catching me when I leaned to the side from light-headedness.

Suddenly, a light but very high whistle was coming from somewhere I did not know. A horrible stinging made me cry out in pain. Something was happening to me. I was losing all control of my body. I fell to my knees.

Sesshomaru knelt down quickly and tried to see what was wrong. I tried to tell him.

"Sesshomaru...get...away...from me...I...can't...control...my...body..." I said, trying to restrain my hand from grabbing Tokijin away from him. Sesshomaru saw this and grabbed my wrist, holding it steady. "Get...away..." I begged.

In my head, it was desperate, but for real, it was just a strained whisper. Sesshomaru backed away from me a little as he saw my eyes change. They became lifeless, like I wasn't the one in my body anymore. I stood up, and then I used my powers against him.

First, there was the fire. It shot at Sesshomaru as fast as lightening. He tried to dodge, but he was burned, his flesh charred. The flames singed through his clothes and his armor.

Then came the air. The air around Sesshomaru twisted around and threw him everywhere. Eventually, he got knocked into a tree so hard that it fell over. I tried desperately to get him to fight back.

"Fight...me...Sesshomaru...!" I tried to yell. I tried to tell him to protect himself. It didn't work.

"No," he said, getting back up. His body was burned, and he was bleeding.

Then came the water. My whip surrounded me, and I tried to restrain myself. I whipped it at Sesshomaru over and over again. Each time was a direct hit. He refused to defend himself. He was on the ground now, and this time he either wouldn't or couldn't get back up.

"Sessho...maru...please..." I begged, trying to stop myself.

Then, finally, came the poison. I couldn't help it. My nails grew into claws, and the claws began to glow. They glowed a bright yellow color, and my eyes widened in horror as poisonous darts shot out towards Sesshomaru. They hit his shoulders and his chest, and they sunk into his skin. Then he began to bleed.

_"No! Sesshomaru! Please fight back!" _I screamed inside my head.

"DIE SESSHOMARU!" is what came out of my mouth. It was my voice mixed with an overpowering boom of someone else's. I dove at Sesshomaru and sunk my claws into him. They grew until they exited through his back. Despite my loss of control of my body, a tear slid down my cheek, and then another. I cried for Sesshomaru. I prayed that his youkai genes and power would heal him.

_"No...Sesshomaru..."_ The claws dug deeper into him, and I couldn't stand to see him. I tried to move my hand. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Sesshomaru was slowly slipping away. I heard him speak faintly.

"Sage...don't let him...control you," he said, his usual river-like tone becoming raspy. His hand reached toward my cheek, and he touched me.

Everything was gone. The pain in my forehead disappeared. I was in control again. My claws shrunk back into my nails, and they exited Sesshomaru's body. He grunted, but he kept his fingertips against my cheek until he couldn't hold on anymore. The poison had entered his body, and he couldn't stand it. He fell to the ground. I tried to slow his fall a little, but he was too heavy for me. He fell to the ground softly. I kneeled over his body.

"Sesshomaru, no, please hold on," I begged him. I didn't know what to do. His youkai blood wasn't healing him. His radiant power had faded. I could feel it. He was slipping. Something about the weapons I'd used against him made him weaker.

_I have to get help, _I thought.

"Sesshomaru, please don't let go," I pleaded once more before doing the bravest thing I'd ever done before. I kissed his cheek and ran.

I figured if this Menomaru was such a big threat that Kagome and Inuyasha had to be near.

"KAGOME!" I yelled her name over and over. "INUYASHA!" I yelled for all of my friends. I ran through the large forest, in search of someone that could help. Finally, I found him.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. He turned to face me and smiled a little.

"Sage, good to see you're okay. Kagome's been worried a ton about you," he reported. I ran up to him quickly.

"Inuyasha, please, I need you and Kagome. Where is she?" I asked desperately. Inuyasha pointed behind me.

"She's over there with Sango," he said. I turned and saw Kagome a few yards away. She was kneeling behind a bush with Sango.

"Kagome!" She turned her head and waved to me happily. I ran over to her, and she hugged me.

"Sage, thank God you're alright!" she said. I pulled away from her quickly.

"Please, Kagome! I need your help. It's Sesshomaru; he's hurt badly," I frantically explained. Kagome looked confused.

"How do you know Sessh-" she started.

"I'll explain later! Just come help me!" I cried. Kagome nodded and turned to Sango.

"Can you and Miroku handle Yuri and Hari?" she asked. Sango nodded once and prepared for the fight. Kagome and Inuyasha followed me back through the forest to Sesshomaru. I just took notice of the fact that anyone could tell that there had been a battle here. A bunch of trees were misshapen, and there was blood everywhere. Finally, we reached Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, looking at the horrid scene around us.

"I don't know. It's my fault. Someone was controlling me. I couldn't fight it," I said, trying not to cry again.

"Menomaru," said Inuyasha, glaring down at his brother. I looked up at them.

"He tried to control me too. I almost killed Inuyasha," Kagome said. My eyes widened. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone through this too?

"How could Inuyasha have possibly survived when Sesshomaru is slipping away?" I asked, amazed.

"Inuyasha tried his hardest to defend himself," Kagome said sadly. I understood.

"Sesshomaru didn't try at all; he just took it," I said, staring at his still body.

We all stared, not knowing what to do. It seemed too bad for Kagome to treat on her own. If we didn't do something quickly, Sesshomaru was going to die, and I knew it. I couldn't help but kneel down next to him and start to cry. I put your head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was slow and faint. I was losing hope, but then I heard something. It sounded like a heart beat, but it wasn't Sesshomaru's. It was faster, and it was stronger. I looked up. The Tenseiga was pulsing. Kagome and Inuyasha saw it too.

The sword wanted to be drawn. I slowly reached toward it, feeling it pulsing as I grasped the handle and pulled. The sword slid out easily, lighter than I expected. I stood up and looked at Sesshomaru's body.

I gasped as little demons appeared next to him. They were from the Underworld. They gathered around him and prepared to take him away from me. I would not let that happen. Tenseiga's power surged through both itself and me. I grasped the sword tightly and slashed at the monsters.

They disappeared.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. He awoke with the same glare that he always had, but there was something different in his eyes. I dropped Tenseiga, kneeling down next to him once again.

"Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed, relieved. He glared at Inuyasha and Kagome and allowed me to take his hand.

"Sage," he simply said my name. I got up from the ground and helped him stand. He seemed to be all right, but I wasn't entirely sure.

Kagome was impatient.

"Well, now, would you tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked, mostly to me.

"Long story," I said, blushing.

"And we haven't got the time," said Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her onto his back.

"So, who is this Menomaru?" I asked Kagome.

"He's a powerful moth demon whose father battled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. Their father killed Hyoga, but his power was sealed. Now Menomaru is already stronger than his father," said Kagome.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," I said, smiling a little, just glad that Sesshomaru was alive.

"You ready for the fight of your life?" Kagome said over the wind that started to pick up.

Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and threw me up onto his back. I was surprised, and I blushed. However, maybe I'd somehow proved myself worthy of the fight in almost killing and then healing the youkai. He ran. Inuyasha followed, matching his half brother's speed with a little more effort than Sesshomaru was putting in. I tried to ignore it and turned to Kagome. "Let's go kick some moth ass."


	6. Menomaru Part 2

Through the trees ran Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with Kagome and me on their backs. A strange light that came from up ahead illuminated the whole forest. It was a faint pink glow that allowed Kagome and me to just be able to see where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were running. They were so fast. Everything went by in a blur. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was able to keep up with Sesshomaru. Of course, no offense to Inuyasha, but his half demon powers are still no match for Sesshomaru, though, they were unbelievably close. Dark shadows that I hoped were trees swept past us as we approached the strange pink light. The speed was giving me a headache, and Kagome saw the pained look on my face as nausea started to creep over me.

"Hey, would you two slow down? For God's sake, Sage looks like she's about to be sick, and I'm not liking it too much either!" Kagome snapped at both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who had started having some sort of speed competition.

"Kagome, do you want to defeat this guy or not? What, you want us to just prance up there like Shippo?" Inuyasha yelled back at her. This didn't help my motion sickness. And as the trees and the forest still continued to rush past us, I felt myself getting weaker by the second. The rest of my strength allowed me to yell at them.

"Would you both shut the fuck up? You're not helping!" I swore badly but didn't care. I looked slightly over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Sesshomaru," I said softly. He glanced toward me and immediately stopped running. Inuyasha and Kagome were way ahead of us before Inuyasha stopped too and looked back. The sudden stop just made it worse. The world started to spin. "Sesshomaru," I repeated, and then everything around me went black.

|| Sesshomaru ||

Sagerra lay limp on his back, and he managed to get her off and lay her on the ground. Sesshomaru's half-brother came running back, complaining that there was no time for this, but he barely heard him. He was focused on Sage's unconscious body. Sesshomaru hadn't realized how bad her motion sickness was. Her face appeared pale with the hint of a green color. Kagome had been right; she did look like she was going to be sick. Seeing her like this just reminded him of how fragile she really was. It made Sesshomaru realize that he didn't have another demon on his hands. He had a human girl...a fragile, delicate, graceful...

_Beautiful, _Sesshomaru immediately stopped himself, shocked by his own thoughts. He looked down at Sage one more time. He had never noticed how pretty she actually was. Previously, he didn't think so. He never saw it, never noticed how the layers of her long, brown hair curled down her back, how her skin was smooth to the touch, how her eyes showed so much emotion, and her body...the curves of her waist appealed to him...as did her chest...

"Sesshomaru!" He snapped out of it and turned to look at Inuyasha and Kagome with a slight glare on his face. Had they noticed him staring at her, so intent on his thoughts? He refused to blush.

"You take care of her; we're going to go on ahead," said Inuyasha. Something about his tone and the look on his face told Sesshomaru that he'd said those words more than once. Kagome looked reluctant to go, but she probably figured he would take care of Sage. As soon as they were out of sight, he looked back down at Sagerra. She was still out cold.

After a few more moments, he picked her head up from the ground and had her sit up in his arms. Sesshomaru didn't know why he did it; it was just an instinct.

The next thing he knew, Sage was groaning softly. He watched her eyes slowly flutter open. Those ice crystals looked directly into his amber eyes. He got lost in them for a moment, not able to pull his gaze away. So, there he sat, with Sagerra in his arms.

"Sesshomaru," her voice was soft, weak even. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him so close to her, but she didn't look away. She just stared back, seeming as lost in his eyes as he was hers.

Sesshomaru's next movement surprised himself so much, as well as Sage, for her eyes widened even more. He had slowly began to move her body up towards him, holding the back of her head. Her body touched his more and more as he closed the space between his face and hers. Soon enough, she started to lean up toward him, bracing herself by placing a hand on his neck. Her eyes had begun to close. "Sesshomaru," she repeated again. It was even softer this time, just above a whisper.

"Sage," Sesshomaru said, ignoring the shock that he had over his own actions. Nothing else mattered; it was just Sage and him alone in the world, no one else. Time stopped, and he could sense Sage's heart racing. He could feel her emotions, and she was definitely nervous. But she wanted it; she wanted him. The space between his lips and hers grew smaller, and her scent overtook Sesshomaru. _So sweet, _he thought. He was intoxicated by it...by her...

_CRASH!_

|| Sagerra ||

Sesshomaru and I suddenly broke completely apart and looked ahead. The sight in front of me was almost too unbelievable to comprehend.

The crash had been from several trees that had fallen as a giant demon knocked them all out of his way. It was Menomaru, but he had obviously grown much more powerful during the past couple hours. He no longer looked like a man. He was in his complete full demon form. He was taller than the whole forest, and taller than any skyscraper I'd ever seen back home. Naturally, he was in the form of a moth. His wings were laced in a pattern of blue and purple veins, and each spread out about three hundred feet from his back. His red eyes stared down at the ground, which shook as he laughed maniacally at something...or someone.

It was then that I saw a hint of red that kept jumping up at him and trying to attack him. Inuyasha had obviously used the Wind Scar many times, and though it didn't work, he seemed to be unwilling to give up. He continuously ran at the giant Menomaru, attacking him over and over. However, the same thing always happened. He was always repelled back by the giant demon.

"Let's go," I said, determined to stop Menomaru for everything he's done. I could see Sesshomaru look at me out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at him, my expression hard. He nodded once and pulled me up and onto his back once again. He began to run, but this time not as fast. He glanced back at me every once in a while, making sure I wasn't going to pass out from motion sickness again.

When we finally got to the fight, Kagome was aiming an arrow toward Menomaru, and Inuyasha was charging towards him. To be honest, the odds didn't look good. When Kagome shot the arrow, it hit Menomaru's barrier. Inuyasha ran towards him and used the Wind Scar. It barely gave the youkai a scratch. Menomaru growled.

"How dare you challenge me!" his voice boomed around us. "Witness my awesome power!" He shot a bright pink beam toward Kagome.

"Kagome, run!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome started to run toward Sesshomaru and me. I called out to her, and she smiled when she saw me. She ran to us, and Sesshomaru put me down. Kagome hugged me tightly.

"Glad you're all right!" she exclaimed. I laughed and hugged her back. Inuyasha then came running toward us, his Tetsusaiga still ready in his hand.

"We made him really mad that time," he chuckled at the fact.

"I think we can win, you guys." I smiled when everyone looked at me.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Then let's all work together; we're going to need all the strength we can get if we're going to beat this guy." When she said the words '_work together_' she mostly looked at Sesshomaru. I looked at him too and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You came out here to beat Menomaru anyway, why don't you two," I looked at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "swallow your pride and work together for once?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at Kagome and me and then at each other. After a moment, Inuyasha shrugged.

"Fine, but we go back to trying to kill each other after this is over," he said. Kagome beamed at him, and I looked hopefully at Sesshomaru. He looked at me for a moment and then pulled out Tokijin. At first, I thought he was going to attack someone, but he just held his sword plainly at his side and nodded abruptly.

"Let's go," said Sesshomaru in his usual bored, hard tone. I rolled my eyes as he started walking toward Menomaru. Inuyasha followed behind him but kept his distance. Kagome and I shared an annoyed look, but followed them nevertheless. We stopped in front of Menomaru.

"We need to tear him apart somehow," I said, thinking of a plan, "piece by piece." The others looked at me and then back up at the giant moth demon. I looked as well, being mostly interested with Menomaru's wings. "Kagome," I said, "I'll help you shoot your arrows with my control of the air." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru," they both looked at me. "When Kagome's arrow hits, attack. Take out Menomaru's wings first. Inuyasha, use the Wind Scar. Sesshomaru, use the Dragon Strike." I said this in a demanding tone, secretly hoping no one would mind. I remembered Kagome telling me about Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, his most powerful attack besides the Energy Whip. "Split up." Everyone ran different ways at my words. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both ran to Menomaru's sides, and Kagome and I ran directly in front of him but far enough away to avoid his attacks.

"Kagome, aim for his body again!" I ordered. Kagome aimed and shot her arrow. I moved my hands in a repetitive pushing motion, and the arrow's speed increased. It hit the mark, and I faintly heard Inuyasha yell "Wind Scar!" and Sesshomaru yell "Dragon Strike!" Flashes of yellow and blue light surrounded Menomaru. Together, the two attacks combined, making my eyes widen in awe. The combined power easily broke through the barrier. The Wind Scar and Dragon Strike sliced through Menomaru's left wing, and the ground shook slightly as it fell from his body. "Yes!" I exclaimed, "one more Kagome!"

This time, Menomaru was ready. When I started to make the arrow go faster, I was oblivious to the fact that his eyes were on me. However, his menacing snarl caught my attention. Though, by the time you actually looked at him, it was too late.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I stopped controlling the air and stared at the bright pink light that was heading straight for me. It swirled around me and lifted me up into the air. I struggled, trying to break free, but the strip of light got tighter around my body. It kept getting tighter yet, and I realized Menomaru was trying to suffocate me. I felt the air stop coming into my lungs. I started feeling terribly light headed. I could just barely hear Kagome's muffled yells. The world was spinning again, and this time I knew I wouldn't wake up when the black surrounded me.

"Dragon Strike!" The flash of blue light from Tokijin surrounded Menomaru's pink bind. It cut through the light with ease and then disappeared. I fell. The world was still moving in slow motion. The air whipped past me as I fell. Then it stopped.

I was able to breathe again. I coughed, desperately trying to fill my chest with precious oxygen. I opened my eyes to find Sesshomaru staring at me. Most of his look held a hard expression, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," I smiled softly and sighed in relief. _My hero, _I thought to myself. Sesshomaru put me down without saying anything, and I saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing by my other side. Inuyasha looked totally confused, and Kagome had the remains of a smirk on her face. I didn't like that look; it made me blush every time.

"If you two are done, we've got something to finish here," said Inuyasha, the confusion replaced with annoyance. His comment just made me blush more.

"You guys, Menomaru's energy is centered around the mark on his forehead!" said Kagome suddenly, pointing toward Menomaru. We looked, and indeed Menomaru's power seemed to be centered on his head. This time, Kagome was the one telling orders. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, use your attacks one last time when I aim for his head," she said to them. They both got ready to strike when Kagome turned to me. "Ren, I need you to attack with a fire blast with their attacks; think you can do that?" I was skeptical about using that much power, but I nodded and stood between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome took aim. "Here goes everything," she said, and she fired.

Everything literally happened at once then. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both said 'Dragon Strike' and 'Wind Scar' in unison, and I sent a fire blast almost as powerful as their attacks. It took a lot of energy, but it was worth it. All three attacks swirled around Kagome's sacred arrow. The yellow, blue, and orange light intertwined in a swirl of power that shot toward Menomaru. His red, demon eyes widened in surprise as the arrow struck his head. He gave a cry of pain and defeat and disintegrated in an explosion of light. I had to look away; it was so bright, and when I looked back, Menomaru was gone.

I fell onto the ground in relief and exhaustion. "Finally, it's over." Kagome and I laughed, something you hadn't done in a while…

We stood in the middle of the forest, waiting to say goodbye. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had joined us after they had defeated Menomaru's henchmen, Ruri and Hari, in other words, the two women dressed in blue and purple.

"I suppose you're heading back with Sesshomaru, then?" said Kagome, a hint of that smirk on her face again. I blushed lightly and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well, now's your choice Sesshomaru," I said, smirking slightly myself. "You can be rid of me now, or I could come back with you."

Sesshomaru stared at me for a moment. He seemed to be lost in thought. Would he ask me to come back with him? Secretly, of course, I wanted him to. Secretly, I wanted him to beg me to come back with him, but I knew Sesshomaru wasn't like that at all. His serious expression had me worried for a moment, and then a small, amused smile appeared on his face.

"Rin wouldn't be too happy if I just left you here," he said, and everyone except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha laughed, though Sesshomaru still kept that smile on his face. I'd never seen him smile before. It was handsome, and it was rare. I could've kissed him. I wanted to, but I held back. I couldn't believe it. It was so unlike him. I forced myself to get over it, and eventually everyone started to say goodbye.

"Bye Sage! It was nice seeing you again," Shippo said. His bottom lip quivered a little, and it made me want to cry. I bent down and hugged him close to me.

"Oh, Shippo, I'll miss you," I said, holding him tightly. "Make sure Kagome gives you a lollipop every time she goes home, from me, okay?"

Shippo brightened up immediately "Okay!" He beamed at me and stood aside for Kagome and Sango. They both hugged me tightly, and I hugged them back.

"We were so worried that you had to run," Sango said when I pulled away. "We thought something might've happened to you." Kagome looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine, thanks to Sesshomaru," I smiled. "Don't worry; I'll see you guys again. I'm sure we'll run into each other in similar fights, and I'll stop home for visits whenever I can." I winked at Kagome.

Then, I moved on to Miroku, who was glad to hug me. When his hand started moving lower on my waist, I calmly said, "It's a hug good bye Miroku. Don't ruin it." He hesitated, but he kept his hands above my waist.

"It was nice to meet a friend of Kagome's from her time," he said when I pulled away.

Then last, but not least, came Inuyasha. He looked at me for a moment and then looked away. "See you later, I guess." I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of them for me," I said, lowering my voice and whispering to him. "Especially Kagome."

He began to relax and hugged me gently back and replied in the same soft tone. "I will."

When I pulled away, everyone watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other. I gave Kagome a look, and we each pushed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha toward each other. After a moment of tense discomfort, Inuyasha made the first move.

He looked down at the ground, suddenly interested in the grass and muttered, "Thanks." He then looked up at Sesshomaru, suddenly more confident. "But I'm still going to kill you."

My heart sank, as did Kagome's by the look on her face.

Sesshomaru's glare hardened. "Likewise, Inuyasha." He turned and started to walk away.

I smacked my head in frustration and looked at Kagome. "So close! They were SO…CLOSE!"

Kagome looked just as annoyed as I was, and she angrily told Inuyasha to sit. As he flew to the ground, I wished I could do that to Sesshomaru sometimes. This reminded me that he was already pretty far ahead of me. I ran up to him, waving goodbyes to everyone.

As soon as they were out of sight, the air between Sesshomaru and I grew tense once more. The silence began to slowly kill me.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the hill that was covered in white daisies came into view. I smiled in relief at being home at last.

My eyes widened at my thoughts. I had just thought of this place as home. Sesshomaru's castle. Home. The thought made me smile, until I looked up and noticed the clouds, that is. They were a really dark gray that almost looked black. My smile faded as fast as it had come, but I kept walking, wanting to get inside.

My thoughts transferred to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. What was wrong with them? They were brothers, and they hated each other with a passion. The thought made me too angry to stay quiet any longer.

I glared at Sesshomaru and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Obviously I caught him by surprise because he just glared at me for a moment. He then understood what I was talking about.

"Did you expect me to embrace him with open arms?" The hatred for his brother burned in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, but the least you could've done was shake his hand or something! My God, you two are brothers, and you act like you each banged each other's mom!" Sesshomaru obviously didn't get the pun from my own time, but I thought it was a good comeback at the moment. We continued to argue as we stood in front of the castle doors.

"My half-brother is a disgrace. I feel embarrassed at having my blood run through his veins." Sesshomaru said, calmer than me, but just as angry.

"Okay, you really need to swallow your damn pride, Sesshomaru! What did he ever do to you? The only reason he's trying to kill you is because you keep trying to take his sword and kill him first! If you wouldn't have so much lust for power, you two would be perfectly fine with each other!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and I could tell I was hitting a nerve. "My brother is a disgraceful half-demon. He will never be accepted by anyone, and it would be best for him to die."

I was taken aback. It made me so angry that Sesshomaru wanted to kill the only family he has left, and I made sure he knew it. "YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY YOU HAVE A BROTHER, SESSHOMARU!" I shouted in his face. "Mine was killed when I was six years old along with my mother and father! I have no one left to care for me, and that's why Kagome took me in! If I still had my brother, I'd want to make sure nothing happened to him, no matter how powerful he was or how JEALOUS I WAS OF HIM!"

I had hit a nerve in Sesshomaru by saying this. Though, I never expected him to lose his control. It scared me when he suddenly pushed me against the wall of the castle. He growled at me and said in a soft, evil tone. "I am not jealous of that half-demon Inuyasha!" He said his brother's name with force and tightened his grip on my arm, making me wince in pain. "You better learn to watch your mouth, human, or you'll be sorry you ever came here." Sesshomaru glared at me, and I didn't want to meet his eye. If I said anything more, would he hit me? I stared at him with tears of fright in my eyes, though I refused to let them fall. After a moment, when he didn't move, I decided that I refused to be scared of Sesshomaru.

I glared back at him and yelled at him again. "You're just an jealous, selfish BASTARD!" I spat the last word with venom in my voice, and Sesshomaru's eyes held a small amount of shock in them, but the rest was fury.

To my horror, he raised his hand slightly above my head. I automatically flinched, and this time the tears didn't stay in. They fell as I cried with fear. He was going to hit me; beat me for speaking so harshly about him, but the stinging pain never came. Sesshomaru hadn't brought his hand down. I looked back at him. His breath was hard, and his glare was full of anger, but he didn't strike me. He could never hit me, I realized.

Very slowly, his breath started to soften, as did his glare. Gently, he brought his hand toward my face. He caressed my cheek lightly, and he wiped a tear away.

Then Sesshomaru kissed me.

It wasn't just a kiss. Sesshomaru had slammed his lips against mine hungrily. He held the back of my neck, pushing me further into the kiss. I was surprised at first, purely shocked. Yet I wanted it. I had wanted desperately for him just to touch me. Now, he was kissing me, and I was kissing back.

I could feel all the passion in it along with the hunger and the lust. I caught traces of liking, of sincerity. It was a hard kiss, yet gentle in a way. He continued to caress my neck with one hand, the other still holding me against the wall tightly. I slid my hands onto Sesshomaru's chest and continued to kiss him. Then I needed air. I pulled away, breathing heavy. Sesshomaru's eyes held desperate hunger. I had been so very wrong when I saw myself as the dirt he walked on.

I just might have been the one for whom he would give up life.


	7. I Love You

I lay on my bed, still fully clothed, as a storm raged outside. The rain had begun to pour down from the heavens after Sesshomaru and I had gotten inside. The thunder, well, I'd had my spazz attack already. There was no need to pay attention to it anymore.

Rin and Jaken had most likely gone to sleep already, for there had been no one out and about in the castle after Sesshomaru and I walked in. After the kiss, Sesshomaru had gone inside without a word. However, he had held the door open for me. That was a start, right?

As another thunder crash came, I groaned. I had to get up and at least put something more comfortable on to sleep in. Reluctantly, I walked over to the wardrobe that stood in the corner. I ran my hand down the doors until I found the handles. I pulled, and the doors opened easily. I glanced at each of the items of clothing that were there. The large wardrobe had been restocked of more kimonos and night dresses. The particularly short kimono with the yellow design on it caught my eye once again. It was true that it did not look like the type of garment that a young woman should ever wear in public. However, it looked like comfortable attire for getting a good night's sleep.

I started untying the kimono I currently wore, letting it fall open at the front. A slit formed, showing the entire up down of my body. The black-laced bra and underwear I currently wore stuck out a bit. As I moved, the collar fell down my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror that hung on the sidewall and almost laughed. A common French prostitute, hanging around in the middle of the night, would've had my look right now.

My hair was all frizzed and tangled, and only half the amount of my make up was left lingering on my face. The open kimono gave me the prostitute look, and the bags under my eyes made it seem as if I'd been drinking.

|| Sesshomaru ||

He stood outside Sage's door, accidentally having pushed it open a crack. He had been about to walk past, until he noticed that she wasn't asleep. Unable to control his curiosity, Sesshomaru peered through the small crack in the door at her. He watched her pull a very short kimono out of her wardrobe. He almost glared at the small garment. When he'd told the servants he had a young woman staying here, he hadn't known they were going to create something like _that_.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw Sagerra turn around. Her kimono was open, forming a slit down the front of her body, and he could see her bare neck and stomach. She still wore undergarments under her kimono. He thanked the Lord for that.

As sudden as the rain outside, a bizarre tingle snuck down Sesshomaru's spine. It felt so…good. It was so pleasurable. An image of Sage's bare body snuck into his mind. His nails started to dig into the wood of the doorframe, as he thought of her completely bare. Her curves formed a lovely shape in his head. Her lovely caramel hair slid down her back like silk. He was in a trance as he watched her; it was impossible to look away.

She slipped off the kimono completely. It fell to the ground in a heap of fabric. The pleasurable feeling Sesshomaru got before shot through his body yet again. She was so close and so vulnerable. More images crowded your mind; all Sage, Sage, and more Sage. He had to get away. He couldn't handle this…this emotion, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Her body was so beautiful, so perfect. He wanted to touch Sagerra. He wanted to feel her skin against his fingertips and run his hands down her back and along her stomach. He wanted to touch her where no man had ever touched her before.

And he wanted to kiss her again. The horrible urge to kiss her made his chest ache. It made his _heart_ ache. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to touch her, kiss her; claim her!

"_No!"_ he thought to himself. Finally, as Sage knotted the kimono's tie, he was able to snap his eyes away from her. He moved away from the door immediately, unaware that he had accidentally knocked it. As he stalked back to his room, furious and occupied with thought, he didn't hear it creak, making Sage look at the space between the door and the wall suspiciously.

|| Sagerra ||

"_There's no one there, Sage," _I thought to myself. I walked over to the door and opened it wider and peered into the hallway. I was just able to hear another door close down the hall. Sesshomaru's door. "_Was he watching me?"_ If so, why? And why had he left so carelessly? Something must be wrong with him. He would never come to my room unless he was forced to. Was he still hurt? I thought this, and it made me rush down the hallway.

I knocked on Sesshomaru's door quietly. "Sesshomaru?" I called. "Are you there?"

No reply.

I knocked louder and called Sesshomaru's name again. And again, there was no answer. I grew worried. What if Tenseiga hadn't done the trick? What if he was still badly hurt from my attack?

Worried, I grasped the doorknob and pushed open the door.

Sesshomaru's room was dark, and there seemed to be no one there. I walked in slowly and studied the features of his room. It looked almost exactly like mine. Except a few fabric colors were different, and some things were in a different place. "Sesshomaru," I whispered, looking around. No answer again. I was starting to doubt myself now. Had I really heard his door close? Or was that just my mind playing tricks on me? I walked up to Sesshomaru's bed, just in case he was asleep. No. He wasn't even in the bed.

As I turned around, my hand brushed against the bedpost. When I looked, it was scratched up, like someone had smashed it with their claws. Sesshomaru was the only one who could have done that. I began to wonder why.

Suddenly, lightning from the storm flashed, and I felt someone was watching me. I turned around quickly and squinted to see in the dark room. Right next to the door, with cold eyes that seemed to stare straight into my mind and soul, stood Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't have come here," he said. I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Why wouldn't you answer me?" I asked, walking closer to him, feeling more worry than fear. Something was wrong with him, and I knew it.

Sesshomaru just stared at me without replying. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and I blushed as I saw that he was shirtless. His Tenseiga was hanging by its sheath on the back of the bedroom door.

"Get out," was the only thing I heard from Sesshomaru after that. He was starting to piss me off.

"What's your problem? First, you refuse to kill me when I attack you. Then you kiss me, and now you're acting all homicidal at me again!" I yelled in his face, having to look up at him, as he was a few inches taller than me. "I mean, really Sesshomaru! Everything I do seems to just piss you off! What do you want me to do? Is there any way I can please you? If so, then let me know!"

Sesshomaru barely even paid attention to me yelling at him. He just looked my body up and down once, and then forced me against the wall like he had earlier that night outside the castle. "Be quiet," he ordered me, pressing his body against me and his forehead against mine.

My eyes widened at how fast he'd closed the gap between us. I was frozen, pinned to the wall. "Sesshomaru," I breathed. "What are you doing?"

I watched as Sesshomaru ran his left hand up and down my bare thigh. He let a low growl escape his throat. It sounded so…sexy. I didn't reject his touch. He began to lift the edge of the kimono up my waist. I still did not deny him. He growled again, satisfied that he could touch me. His slender fingers inched toward my waist. He wanted more.

A million thoughts were flying through my mind, along with images. Emotions crammed my heart. I felt fear, excitement, happiness, anticipation...and something else. It was a pleasurable feeling, and damn did it feel good. Sesshomaru wanted my body, and I began to want his. I began to crave his touch, more and more.

Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down on mine. He took no time in slipping his tongue through them. I felt the pleading hunger in the kiss, along with the dominance that he held over me. I was helpless against him, but his strength made me want him even more. He was so strong, so controlling, so angry, so tense; so damn sexy!

Sesshomaru's right hand moved from my shoulder up to the small bun that tied up my hair. He took out the band and, when it fell down my back, entwined his fingers in my hair. He pulled back my head forcefully and began to move his lips down my neck.

I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips. I was so weak against him, unable to resist him. Sesshomaru chuckled very low, and he began to run his tongue along my collar. It made me shiver with pleasure. He had me in the palm of his hand. It was amazing, the way he touched me. He was rough enough to turn me on but gentle enough to never hurt me.

|| Sesshomaru ||

He felt Sage shiver against his touch. Again she moaned, this time, his name. Her voice sent a tingle down Sesshomaru's spine, and he began to want more, so much more. He let go of Sage's body and forced his lips away from her neck. Away from the wall, he led her, all the way to his bed. She was in a trance, in his control. She would do anything he wanted. She was so vulnerable against him. A daze swept over her eyes as Sesshomaru laid her down on the sheets of silk. He placed more kisses down her chin, neck, collar and shoulder. She didn't even try to resist.

It was so easy. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, if not more. That's what made the guilt suddenly creep into his mind. She was practically hypnotized by his touch. Was it just lust? This would be so unfair to her if she did not truly wish it.

Then again, what did it matter to him? She was a human; his pet, his servant. She would do anything he wanted, and he wasn't about to let anything ruin this night. So he kissed her. He moved the kimono ever so slightly off her shoulder. His lips traveled around her neck and collar. Her breathing increased in speed. She was getting desperate for so much more. The need for her kept getting stronger as the foreplay continued. He slowly crept his hand up under the kimono and started to rub her stomach and hips. As his hand traveled down her thigh, he pulled the garment up around her waist. "Sesshomaru," she moaned his name, so softly, in pleasure.

He took a glance at Sage when she moaned and saw that her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes," he ordered. They were too beautiful to be concealed. He saw the bright blue orbs look deep into his golden ones. Her trance was back. She was so vulnerable and weak, once again. Sesshomaru closed in on her, and his lips met hers once again. He moved his arms to her back and under the kimono.

Soon enough, he found the clip that kept her top undergarment on and unhooked it. He pulled it out from under the kimono and tossed it on the floor. Sage took a sharp breath. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips ever so softly. Going down slowly, he began to run his tongue along the kimono, right where the peak of her breast was. Sage still felt it. She felt it through the thin fabric, and her nipple reached its peak, though he hadn't even touched it at all. He did the same to her other breast, and the kimono became more transparent with every lap of his tongue. Sagerra was clutching the bed sheets, now. She wanted him so badly. Her breath became hard, and she whimpered a little every now and then.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned. Again and again she said his name, secretly begging for more. The sound of her pleading voice made him shiver. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He ripped the kimono from Sage's gorgeous body. He tossed it onto the floor, not caring where it landed.

Sage was left in only her underwear; Sesshomaru looked her up and down with hungry, lustful eyes. He took her hands and slid them to his waist and guided her, letting her undress him. She blushed as his body was completely revealed. She took charge of her actions again, out of the trance. She slowly traced her fingertips along his waistline and reached down to grasp his cock. She began to stroke it slowly. It felt so good. Sesshomaru groaned and gritted his teeth. Seeing his reaction, Sage's blush grew more furious, but she went faster and faster yet. A growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's throat.

He forced her to stop and held back a louder growl as the pleasure gradually slipped away, making him want more.

Sage lay back against the bed, and he pulled down her underwear and tossed them aside like he had with her other clothing.

He began to rub her waist. He caressed her hips until she moaned almost silently, and then he made his way down. He touched her. He touched her where no one had dared touch her before. He pushed two fingers into her, and she moaned. She moaned louder and louder, and he pushed in and out, faster and faster. She began breathing heavily; she wanted more. "Sesshomaru…please," she begged.

Pulling his fingers out of her, Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered, "This is going to hurt." He felt her tense as he positioned himself right above her. He looked in her eyes for any possible rejection, not that it would matter. None. The trance held her still, and she did not deny him.

He plunged himself into her.

Immediately, she arched her back and cried out from both pain and pleasure. He laid himself down on her and continued to thrust in and out. He started out slow and easy. A tear slid down her cheek. She was in pain, and it almost killed him to hurt her. He shushed her and kissed where the tear had left its track. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let her dig her nails into his flesh, feeling not nearly as much as she was, all at once.

Slowly, gradually, her pain began to turn into sweet pleasure. She began to command him. "Faster Sesshomaru!" He obeyed her and started to go faster. His blood surged every time he felt her wet, hot insides wrap around him again and again. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, as she felt him pound her. He grunted loudly as he felt her entire being around him. It felt so good. "Harder Sesshomaru; faster!" she yelled. He grasped her hips and went deeper and faster into her body.

He could feel his climax start to build, but Sesshomaru didn't want it to end. He could tell hers was building as well. Her moans were getting louder and higher, and her muscles throbbed around him. The sensation just made him groan her name in absolute pleasure.

"Sesshomaru, go faster; harder!" she begged. He thrust himself as hard as he could inside of her. Liquid began to seep out of her, and at first he'd thought she'd reached her climax already.

It was blood.

He'd done it; claimed her. Her precious virginity was his, and now she was his forever.

Her hips moved with his in a hard rhythm. He grunted in pleasure with his every movement. It felt amazing to be inside of her. He thrust into her faster, harder and deeper. He could feel her climax building more and more. She tugged at the bed sheets; she wanted to keep going, but her body couldn't take much longer.

She started to moan his name over and over, her moans getting more desperate. "Sage," he moaned her name. Sesshomaru's adrenaline spiked, and he moaned her name again. He kept saying her name, over and over. It passed through his lips so many times as he smoothed out his thrusts. She bit her lip as she tried desperately to make the ecstasy last longer.

Her eyes widened, "Sesshomaru, I'm going to…to…"

She screamed. She screamed his name and arched her back in reflex. Her muscles tightened around him once more, and she finally reached her orgasm. Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure as the wet, hot liquid flowed onto him. He wasn't done yet though, and she continued to scream in pleasure as he kept thrusting into her. Too quickly this time, she reached her orgasm, she couldn't take him anymore. He was too much for her. However, he was a demon; he could go for much longer than she could. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside of her, knowing that he wasn't fully satisfied. She wanted so desperately to please him. He gladly obeyed. He kept going, as he slowly felt his climax coming. She screamed his name again as she felt him throb inside of her.

He wanted to keep going, to remain in this ecstasy, but his body couldn't handle so much pleasure. He groaned her name as he felt himself finally reach orgasm. His thick stream shot into Sage. It filled her. He thrust once, twice, three more times until his climax was complete. Sagerra moaned as Sesshomaru pulled out of her.

He collapsed next to her. He was panting so heavily as he turned to face her. Sweat covered her body. She ran her hand through his hair, separating it from his body, which also glistened with sweat.

Sage's gorgeous blue eyes stared at his chest and traveled all the way down to below his waist. "This was your first time," he said, remembering the blood.

"Yes," she said, "but I'm glad it was with you." She flashed that gorgeous smile of hers, but only for a moment. A solemn expression soon took its place. Whatever she'd been keeping from him, she couldn't anymore. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

It took him by surprise. She'd closed her eyes before the look of shock crossed his face. He moved onto his back in the bed, though he still kept his head turned toward Sagerra. She loved him; she'd just admitted it. A horrible guilt began to sting at his insides. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, to do this to her. He cared for her, wanted to protect her, wanted to always be with her, but did he love her? Sesshomaru didn't know, and his eyes closed in disgust at himself. What had he just done?


	8. Eighteen Years

|| Sesshomaru ||

Sesshomaru awoke to Sagerra's arm across his chest. Her nude body was pressed against his as she slept at his side. He looked over to see a small strip of sunlight shining in onto the floor of the room. The rest of Sesshomaru's bedchamber remained dark, as the curtains were still drawn over the windows. The room felt much cooler than it had the previous night, and the high temperature sweat Sesshomaru had acquired no longer covered his body. He took a deep breath as he did his best to become fully awake. However, there was no reason to do so. There had been no sign of any disturbance from Naraku or any other demon that Sesshomaru was concerned about, or so he'd thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A high-pitched voice called from the hallway. Sesshomaru never replied to Jaken when he called to him in the morning like this, nor did he question how Jaken always seemed to know when he was awake. "Lord Hakurai of the East wishes to speak with you," Jaken continued. "He says it is very urgent."

Sesshomaru growled very low, as to not wake Sage. Hakurai was a very powerful, humorous, perverted man. The only time he ever took being a lord of lands seriously was when something was going wrong, and he had to sacrifice his own warriors. The only bright side Hakurai ever saw to that was being able to spend some quality time with their lonely wives during battle. It would be better if Sage slept through the meeting. Things would get annoying if Hakurai discovered her in the castle, much less in Sesshomaru's bed…nude.

Sagerra had fallen asleep with Sesshomaru's arm under her back, and he had to carefully push her aside out of his grasp to stand up. Sesshomaru tensed as she shifted, but she only moved more to his side of the bed with her arm spread out, reaching for him. Her hand gently brushed against his side. Just the one touch made Sesshomaru shiver. An ounce of him longed to stay in bed with her all day and remain in a slumber, only waking to renounce the pleasure of the night before. But Sesshomaru couldn't leave Hakurai waiting. That would only lead to him coming to look for Sesshomaru. Or at least, that was the excuse he told himself to rid himself of the guilt.

So, Sesshomaru picked up his Sashinuki Hakama from the ground and pulled them over his bare lower body. There was no reason he had to look presentable for the other lord.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru walked out quietly in nothing but the baggy pants. Jaken stood in front of him, and Sesshomaru saw him glance in at Sage's sleeping form on the bed. Jaken blinked in surprise. "Do you have something to say, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him in his deep monotone, his expression blank.

"No, Milord, not at all!" He exclaimed, and Jaken averted his eyes from Sage and led Sesshomaru to meet Hakurai downstairs.

"Sesshomaru," Hakurai smirked when he saw the other lord approaching. "Didn't mean to wake you." The tone of his voice told Sesshomaru that he was lying.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's reply. He stood up tall and flexed his knuckles, then his arms, then his back, stretching from the good night's sleep he hadn't had in ages. After a moment, he relaxed his body again. "What is it that you want, Hakurai?"

Hakurai narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. His tall figure moved close to him in one, swift movement. Sesshomaru tensed as he remembered Sage's human scent. Nevertheless, he acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "You smell of human blood, Sesshomaru," Hakurai said.

"You act like I've never killed a human before," Sesshomaru replied, quickly thinking of an excuse for Sagerra's blood.

"You haven't," retorted Hakurai. "You'd never kill a human. The proof is in the little girl that follows you around."

Sesshomaru growled. "What other excuse would there be for human blood?"

Hakurai's chuckle echoed in Sesshomaru's head. "Waking up late with a human's scent all over you," he mocked. "Do you think I'm a fool, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru repeated himself. "What is it that you want, Hakurai?" he asked, through gritted fangs.

The other lord shrugged, and his smirk faded into a straight face. "Naraku's on the move. He's getting closer to finding the last Shikon Jewel Shard. He hasn't attacked any village near here, yet, but sources have told me that the jewel shard is near here. You should be on the watch for anything out of the ordinary."

"I see," Sesshomaru replied. "Are there any leads as to when he will strike?" He stood tall, as if ready for the battle to start right now.

"None," stated Hakurai, plainly.

"Do you expect me to abandon my palace and go searching, then?" Sesshomaru questioned. He stood tall in his place while Hakurai circled around him, inching closer and closer toward the staircase. It didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"I simply assumed you would've liked a chance to sink your claws into Naraku's neck," Hakurai retorted. His pleasant tone didn't match the planning look on his face. Sesshomaru took a step toward the staircase as well. Hakurai didn't notice it. "Heaven knows what you would do with the Shikon No Tama."

Sesshomaru grunted in reply. He watched Hakurai take in a deep breath, and then he realized that he could sense Sage. Her scent filled the palace. Sesshomaru had been so accustomed to it that he did not notice, but for someone like Hakurai, who barely stepped foot in the place, it was more than obvious. "You have a guest," he said, eyeing the dark stairs.

Quickly thinking of an excuse, Sesshomaru lied. "She died here last night. I had only tried to save her because of Rin. She begged me to, and I wasn't about to let a human child witness a murder."

It was a bad lie, and Sesshomaru realized it when Hakurai chuckled again. "Children witness murders all the time in the villages, Sesshomaru. Demons attack them almost frequently; they see their own parents die in front of them. Where is she?"

Sesshomaru glared as Hakurai took another step toward the stairs. A small creak led them both to looking up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru could sense it. Sagerra was awake, moving towards the bathroom. He cringed as he heard the sound of water flowing onto a tile floor.

"Ah," Hakurai turned back toward Sesshomaru and chuckled. "Found her."

His movements were quick, but Sesshomaru's were quicker. As Hakurai made his way up the stairs and down the hallway, Sesshomaru beat him to his bedroom door. He glared menacingly, a growl leaking out of his lips. He bared his fangs at Hakurai and spoke in a low tone. "You will not touch her."

Hakurai smirked. "So she _isn't_ just a piece of ass, then?"

Sesshomaru dodged the question and continued to glare. "You've given your information. Now, _go_."

The smirk didn't leave, however Hakurai did return to the previous topic. "Ready your soldiers, Sesshomaru." He backed away toward the stairs again. "A battle is to be fought, and a large one, at that."

Sesshomaru did not speak. His eyes followed Hakurai until he'd stepped out of the castle doors and they closed, leaving the entry corridor dark once again. Silence followed, with only the sound of the running water to break it.

The doorknob turned easily in Sesshomaru's grasp. Once inside his room, he sat back down on the soft bed, leaning his elbows on his knees, his chin on his hands. Wisps of hair fell down his shoulders. Quietly, he waited for the water to stop running.

|| Sagerra ||

I grasped one of the soft towels in my hands. It felt good to take a shower. This morning, when I'd woken up without Sesshomaru, it was a little disappointing. I figured he wouldn't be gone that long, or rather, I hoped he wouldn't.

The edge of the towel wrapped around my body, and I turned the knob of the bathroom door while running my fingers through my wet hair. I gasped lightly, seeing Sesshomaru suddenly in the room and on the bed. I hadn't even heard him come in.

He looked up at me with a movement of only his eyes. "Good morning," he said softly. I smiled a little at his monotone.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

He stood up and came toward me. I couldn't help but back a little towards the wall. When I felt the hard material hit my back, I blushed. There should've been no reason to back away. However, Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice. His hands rested on the curves of my waist, and he pressed his lips softly against mine.

I hadn't noticed the embrace until my body was pressed tightly against Sesshomaru's, but he held me tightly, like this would be the last time we'd have the chance.

"Sesshomaru," I spoke softly. "What is it?"

He let go and turned away, glancing toward his wardrobe. "I must leave."

I didn't speak because I didn't understand. I grasped the edge of the towel around my chest as he walked to the wardrobe and opened it, bringing out a kimono that would go over his shoulders and close around his chest.

He continued, without waiting for a reply from me. "Naraku wants to find the Shikon Jewel shard; the last one. He'd do almost anything to get it. He'll search everywhere. Villages will be destroyed; men, women, and children will die if I do not gather soldiers. There is a fierce battle to be fought." He tied the kimono shut around his chest. "I intend it to be the last one. I will destroy Naraku."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming with-"

"No!" He interrupted me, turning around and grasping my wrist tightly. He held too tight, almost threateningly tight. I gasped. He let go immediately, and I backed away a little. "No."

"Why not?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I grasped my wrist. It stung. "I can fight. You saw me with Menomaru!"

"Menomaru was nothing!" Sesshomaru retorted. "He had a yearn for a live woman's flesh and blood. Naraku does not care about any of that." His tone grew softer. "He will not hesitate to kill you, slit your body to pieces directly in front of me. He can kill you in the worst way possible, slow, painful."

I winced as Sesshomaru's hands touched my shoulders. I could feel his claws against my skin. "And what if he makes it here?" I replied with a question. "What if I'm here alone, and you're gone? If he knew about us by now, he'd kill me without a second to spare and leave my body in the worst condition for you to discover."

He tensed. I could see exactly what he could. I could almost feel the blood seeping from a slit in my throat or my chest. I could imagine my eyes open, staring into the night as a storm raged on with horrible terror in them. It scared me. "Please, take me with you."

Sesshomaru ran his hands from my shoulders along my neck and up to my cheeks. He kissed me again. I reached my arms up around his neck and felt the towel I wore fall to the ground. Sesshomaru's hands moved down my back. His touch was warm. I felt safe.

"I'll protect you," said Sesshomaru after he pulled away. He ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his chest.

"I'll fight along side you," I whispered. Sesshomaru stepped away from me to go to the wardrobe again. I wrapped my arms across my chest feeling a sudden cold as he pulled away.

A blue and white kimono was draped across Sesshomaru's arm as he turned back to me. "This will allow you to make quick and easy movements."

I took the clothing and wrapped it around my shoulders, pushing my arms gently through the sleeves and folding it across my chest. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on my body. It was still tense between us because of the night before. I could feel it, and I was sure he could too.

-xx—

Sesshomaru was making final arrangements for Rin and Jaken. They were to stay here. There wouldn't be a need for Naraku to come here if Sesshomaru wasn't present. It would be a waste of his time, according to Sesshomaru.

I jumped as his hand wrapped around my waist. Sesshomaru just looked at me. I looked away and blushed. Mentally, I told myself I could handle this. The battle had yet to begin, but I'd be fighting along Sesshomaru. My thoughts lingered onto what dying would be like. I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought of Sesshomaru dying instead. No, I thought, and I pushed the horrible images out of my mind.

He led me into the forest. Walking was what killed me. I hated not being able to drive anywhere. Everything happened so much slower when you walked. It was horrible, and I was impatient. There were no sign of any demons anywhere in the forest, which was unusual.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered. "It's _really_ quiet."

He shushed me with a long, silent breath. I swallowed hard, and he pulled me closer to his side. "The forest is abandoned," he muttered.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I replied, quietly.

"No," Sesshomaru said, quickening his pace. "It means Naraku is gathering followers, and I'm not sure how far they're traveling to meet up with him."

Sesshomaru's plan was to go to nearby villages to gather soldiers. The total amount of men would reach up to thousands, and that wasn't counting the number of men that the other lord could gather. We walked for miles, weaving in and out of forest and fields. The ground was still wet from the storm, and water still dripped from the trees that we walked under.

The whole day seemed wasted by the time we got onto a path that lead up to a village. Sesshomaru and I could see the buildings. As we got closer, we noticed smoke. He stopped.

"Fires, maybe?" I questioned. That was how people cooked food in the Feudal Era.

"The smoke looks too black," he replied, unsheathing Tokijin. I grabbed an arrow from behind me and followed him further up the path.

When we reached the top of the hill, I gasped. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach. I felt sick at what we saw.

The village had been attacked. Sesshomaru was right. The remains of houses were emitting smoke into the skies. Ashes littered the ground, as did the people that were slaughtered and burned there. We walked among them, the hundreds of dead bodies that lay on the ground. Sesshomaru kept his arm protectively around my waist, and when we passed a group of children, I tried not to look. One of them had been half burned, with her skeleton half uncovered while a look of horrible shock was held in one eye. I tried to keep my breathing steady. I felt so sick.

"Look away," Sesshomaru said, his voice low in my ear.

"Innocent children," I whispered in disbelief, focusing on one of the flowers on Sesshomaru's kimono. "Who could've done such a thing?" Part of me already knew the answer.

"Naraku," said Sesshomaru. "He's already searching for the last jewel shard. This must've been one of the places he's looked."

I couldn't imagine seeing any more villages like this one. Then all of a sudden, something caught my eye.

It glinted in the sunlight, a small beam that passed my line of vision. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to a pile of rubble to our left.

I pulled away from Sesshomaru to take a look. He followed me over to the smoking remains of a house. What I'd seen had been a necklace. The gem on the end of it seemed to be made of glass. I wondered why it hadn't broken or been steaming hot when I'd picked it up. But in fact, it was relatively cold. It also felt oddly familiar. I held it close to me and looked around the burned house. It just seemed like something that belonged to a couple. Husband and wife, maybe?

Looking up at Sesshomaru, I saw him beckon me to stand up. "Take it with you, if you want. There is nothing more we can do here."

He waited for a moment longer while I folded my hands together, still kneeling on the ground. "Bless these souls," I prayed. "Take care of all of them, now that they rest with You."

Sesshomaru helped me up, and I peered behind me as the village got further and further away. I clenched the necklace in my left hand onto my chest for a while as Sesshomaru and I walked on. After that, I put it around my neck. I felt a sense of Déjà vu. The necklace felt so familiar to me, but I couldn't think of why.

"Sesshomaru," I asked. "Have you seen this necklace before?"

He glanced at the necklace with the white jewel attached to it. "Once," he said, his eyes glazing as if remembering something from long ago. "It belonged to a child whose parents I knew, but it was about eighteen years ago."

"Hm," I said, reaching up to touch the necklace. I stated simply, finding the simple irony that I didn't think anything of at the moment. "I'm eighteen."


	9. Sesshomaru's Fear

Several days went by while Sesshomaru and I continued to walk all the way to Lord Hakurai's palace. We passed by many villages and sometimes would stay at the local inn. Sesshomaru, of course, could have lasted at night much longer than I, but after a day or two of walking, he knew I needed rest. I hadn't expected him to heed the request when I asked him to spend the night somewhere, but he had. Twice already, in fact. Today was the sixth day of us walking. I tried to keep silent complaints inside my head. We'd run into several demons along the way. Sesshomaru had taken care of them, but there were times when I did find myself alone, lagging behind, and I'd have to run to catch up to him and avoid an attack. I was starving, and my clothes were dirty. I longed for a shower.

"This is it," said Sesshomaru, stopping in his tracks and waiting for me. I was just a couple steps behind him.

"You mean we're there?" I asked, hardly able to believe it.

He nodded. We walked past a few more trees, into a clearing. When I looked up, it was there. Hakurai's castle stood tall in front of us. It looked similar to Sesshomaru's, except it was red instead of the brilliant silver. Unlike Sesshomaru's palace, Hakurai's had guards standing ready at the entrance. Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes made me think that there weren't usually guards, and that Hakurai was taking extra measures for some reason.

There was also a great, iron gate at the entrance. I followed Sesshomaru through them. The guards stood so still they appeared to be stone. I kept my head down.

"Lord Sesshomaru," came a deep yet comfortable voice as soon as we walked in the doors. I stopped behind the demon lord.

"Hakurai," Sesshomaru greeted with the man's name. I watched from behind his shoulder as the other lord approached. He was tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru. His hair was a blue-gray that went down around his shoulders and wasn't as straight as Sesshomaru's. He had magnificent yellow eyes, or rather, eye. His right eye was covered with a bandage. He was also well built, with muscles visible under his kimono and armor. I blushed when I noticed his abs were exposed, as though he was confident enough that no one could pierce his stomach through, and therefore, no cover was needed. For lack of a better term, I definitely thought that Lord Hakurai was…hot.

I immediately looked away when I saw his one eye swerve to me.

"You brought a guest," he marveled, looking me up and down. Sesshomaru's head turned semi to the side. He was looking at me with his amber eyes. I swallowed hard. "What is your name, my dear?"

My eyes moved from Sesshomaru to Hakurai. "Sagerra," I said. "Sagerra Higurashi." I used Kagome's last name. I'd gotten used to it more than my own because, technically, her mom had adopted me. In school, that's what surname I used. I cleared my throat lightly and smiled, trying to make a good impression.

"Sagerra," Hakurai repeated. It took me a moment to notice Sesshomaru had moved from in front of me to my side. I began to wonder why. Hakurai took my hand and laid a soft kiss on the back of it. I felt the horrible blush cover my face, but I kept smiling. "Beautiful."

He let go of my hand, and I tensed up as I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my waist. He had his arm around me, I realized. I relaxed my body, feeling the need to be close to him.

"Sesshomaru," Hakurai began. "This wouldn't happen to be the one whose lovely scent I caught in your palace when we last spoke? Her blood?"

I tensed up again, feeling humiliated. What was he talking about? He'd smelled me in Sesshomaru's palace? My blood? _I don't understand,_ I thought. _The only time I've ever bled inside the palace was when Sesshomaru and I…_ My thoughts trailed off in my head. I could feel the blush getting more and more fierce. I swallowed hard and tried not to go into a corner and die. Just for something to do, I gazed up at Sesshomaru and avoided Hakurai's wandering eyes. Sesshomaru said nothing.

"I see," Hakurai smirked. He turned around and walked away from us. Sesshomaru led me after him, still holding my waist, firmer than before. "Find these two, shall we say, _one_ room?"

If Sesshomaru felt as embarrassed as I did, he didn't show it. His body language and facial expressions showed nothing of the sort. The only reason I could tell that he'd had enough was because he'd closed his eyes and breathed heavily out his nose. However, when he opened them back up again, he was _smirking_ at Hakurai. "Yes," he replied confidently. "Just one."

I couldn't breathe. The entire time we'd be staying at Hakurai's palace, I'd be sleeping in the same room, the same _bed_ as Sesshomaru. I didn't know whether to think of this as a dream come true or something to worry and be horribly embarrassed about. Then again, what _was _there to be embarrassed about? Just days ago, I'd spent the most wonderful night with the youkai. He'd taken my virginity, even… I'd told him I loved him. I did love him. I'd already accepted that. I should be able to be in the same bed as him. I smiled a little at the thought.

"Come, then," said Hakurai, finally seeming to realize that his attempt at humiliation was backfiring. His eyes moved to me again. "You seem exhausted."

I stood next to one of the windows that hung on either side of our bed, facing the outside. I bit my lip, wondering if the awkward tension between Sesshomaru and me was going to disappear soon or not. Was I aware that he was sitting on the bed and watching my every move? Yes. Did I try to pay any attention to it? No. I did exactly the opposite, actually, pretending not to notice him looking at me as I grabbed the night clothes that had been given to me. They felt nice and soft, and I couldn't wait to try them.

Just then, I realized there was nowhere I could go change. It'd be even more awkward in front of Sesshomaru, but would he be offended if I left the room? I didn't know. So for a moment, I just stood there, holding the clothes and pretending to have something on my mind. I realized I was only making myself look more like an idiot. I squeezed the folded fabric in my hands.

Then I saw something out the window.

There was a pond that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Smooth rocks guided a small stream down into it. I imagined the trickling sound effect in my mind. I turned back toward the youkai that sat on the bed.

However, Sesshomaru stood up now…in front of the door. I hadn't realized that when I was thinking to myself, he'd gotten up from the bed and leaned against the doorway. If this wasn't the definition of reading my mind, I didn't know what was. He looked straight at me, and I looked back at him. For a moment, it was silent. Then he reached out a hand, and I felt his clawed fingers wrap around my arm, pulling me gently to him.

If Sesshomaru had been trying to tell me something by the embrace, he hadn't succeeded. He left to go downstairs to discuss something with Hakurai while I was left in the room, very confused. Nevertheless, I still wanted that shower, so I snuck out of the room, the castle, and into the back courtyard.

It was quiet. There was no one around, not even any guards or any servants. Nevertheless, I kept my eyes searching all around me as I undressed. No one, friend or foe, was going to catch me off my guard…and naked.

Immediately after undressing and tossing my normal clothes aside, I jumped into the water. It was warmer than I expected, and the pond was definitely deeper than it looked. No gross muck or dirt was at the bottom either. It was all smooth stone. I had nothing to wash with, not that I ever did here in the Feudal Era. What did women use to keep their hair clean? I didn't know, but I knew that eventually I had to get my hands on some.

So I scrubbed my body down the best I could, getting all the dirt and sweat off with the crystal water. It did make me feel a little better; even without the use of body wash and hair care products. _Maybe I can get used to this,_ I thought, going back on Sesshomaru's words from before. _If he does intend me to stay, that is_.

A slight noise made me jump and turn around. I relaxed a bit, though I don't know what made me do so, when I saw it was Sesshomaru. There was a moment of silence before I noticed what he was holding in his hands. It was a small clay dish. He must have noticed I'd seen it because he sat down at the edge of the pond and placed it on the ground so I could see it. It was liquid of some sort, a sea foam green color that smelled quite pleasant.

"Do you know how foolish you are?" said Sesshomaru; suddenly sliding the tips of his fingers down my hair, smoothing it down my back for me.

I swallowed hard and played dumb. "What do you mean?" He scooped up some of the green liquid and spread it out over my hair. I could feel it getting softer as the liquid poured down my back. "And what are you doing?"

"It's an herbal mixture," he said. "Women here use it to cleanse their hair."

I understood now. Sesshomaru, or one of Hakurai's servants, had mixed a shampoo for me. Now he was washing my hair. I wondered if this was just because he wanted to do something for me or because he needed an excuse to tell me something…or both. "And how am I foolish?" I questioned further.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's face was close to mine, as if he were kissing my cheek. "He's been watching you," he growled in my ear.

I pulled away from him, to the side, bending my head back to rinse off the herbal shampoo. I felt horribly embarrassed and extremely stupid. I closed my eyes and sat back up. "Bring me my clothes please." This was all that came out of my mouth. I wasn't about to explain anything to Sesshomaru or babble like an idiot. There was nothing else to do now except act like I planned the whole thing.

To dry off, Sesshomaru gave me his own kimono. This left him without a shirt out in the cool night. Then he went to pick up my nightclothes and my dirty jeans and tank top. I waited, clutching the kimono shut, for him to appear at my side again. I lagged behind him a little as we walked back toward the castle. It was only then that I caught a glimpse of a window I hadn't noticed before. _Of course he was watching me,_ I thought. _The guy had practically made out with my hand when we got here._ I blushed and looked down at the ground. I had to stop making myself look pathetic.

"Walking behind me like that signifies you're a servant," came Sesshomaru's voice.

"What?" I asked, not entirely listening until he stopped walking.

"You're walking behind me. This means you are only my servant," he repeated.

I stopped this time, daring to ask what had been on my mind for the last several hours. "Am I more than that, Lord Sesshomaru?" His head turned half way around, and Sesshomaru looked at me out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. Unfortunately, that was all he did. He didn't answer my question at all, but instead started walking again. I didn't let it go. "Do you stand to come out here while I bathe to show that you really do care, or is it a ploy to keep Hakurai away from me? And why do that if you don't care? If I'm nothing but a pathetic human to you, then why keep Hakurai from letting me know I can be important?"

Sesshomaru stopped again, and this time he turned fully toward me. "You think he would let you feel important? He would use you for pleasure in his bedchamber and toss you away again. He'd feed you and force intoxicating drinks on you. Would that make you feel important? Do you not have more self esteem than that with me that you wish to stay here with him when you don't even know him or what kind of a ruler he is?"

He had me caught there, but then again, did Sesshomaru not seem to be using me for pleasure and tossing me away? Just like Hakurai would? I approached the demon lord and tried to keep the tears inside my eyes. "Are you not doing nearly the same? Two nights ago I gave myself to you willingly and admitted to you what was in my heart. You did nothing in return except gradually pull away until I'm so confused and upset that I'd rather run away than stay and deal with it any longer." My voice finally cracked, and suddenly I was crying and talking at the same time. "Do I still mean nothing to you even after I've confessed what my deepest feelings are? Am I still just a pathetic human girl to you? And if I am such a hindrance, why don't you just kill me off already?"

Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at me with those wonderful, menacing yellow eyes the entire time that I spoke and ranted. He waited for me to finish and took his time in putting together an answer. "I am a demon lord," he said. "I do not associate with anyone below my status in power except my servants. You should be nothing to me. You should have been dead when I heard you sneaking around in the forest that first night."

I retaliated his statements without missing a beat. "But I'm not," I said. "I'm alive, and I'm here with you." I stood up as tall as I could, looking straight into his eyes even though mine were filled with tears that were now drying. "And I don't know how you _demons_ do things here, but back in my time, everyone is treated equally. _Demons_ don't exist. You have _nothing_ on my world, which means you have nothing on _me_." I was glaring now. I couldn't help it. I felt used and betrayed, even though I hadn't had much hope in the first place. When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, I started walking past him. It was probably a rude thing for a servant to do, but I didn't care. "If I'm dead to you, then what do you care if Hakurai has me?"

If he answered the rhetorical question, I didn't hear it. In fact, I went straight upstairs after tying his kimono shut around me, to look for Lord Hakurai. Ironically, he found me.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

I didn't beat around the bush. "I want a room separate from Sesshomaru."

I saw him frown a little, though I suspected it was fake pity. "Why is that?"

"Can I just have a new room?" I asked, tightening one of my hands into a fist. "Please?" The Lord gestured for me to follow him, which I started to, until clawed fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Away from you."

He pulled me back toward him. "Hakurai, leave us," he demanded.

A small smirk appeared on Hakurai's lips. "I was merely heeding _her_ request, Sesshomaru."

The white-haired youkai growled even lower and fiercer. I was almost scared of it. "I said leave."

Hakurai left us, but a chuckle escaped his throat while doing so. "I suggest you be nice to the girl, Sesshomaru, if she really means that much to you."

I turned to Sesshomaru, suddenly confused. How did Hakurai seem to know so much? Was he just guessing? Or did he really know things about Sesshomaru that I didn't? "Sesshomaru," I started.

He let go of my wrist and started walking back the other direction. "You will not leave the room I've requested unless I tell you to do so."

Slowly, I trailed after him again, as a servant does her master. However, I picked up my pace, just to see what the demon lord would do. When I was next to him, and we were side by side, he did nothing nor said anything except look straight ahead until we reached the door of the bedroom. Then he opened it for me.

I went inside and sat down on the bed. I ran my fingers through my wet hair to get some of the knots out of it. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was tending to his weapons and clothing. "Thank you," I said softly. "For giving me the herbs to wash with."

For a moment, he halted his movements. I wondered if he was going to say something. However, he didn't, though it looked like he wanted to. I sighed. Maybe I could spill my heart out one last time and see if I got anything in return.

"Sesshomaru," I began, getting up from the bed and standing next to him. His eyes were intent on Tokijin, but I could still tell he was paying attention. "I know you are powerful. I know you are a demon lord. I know you expect others to bow at your feet, and maybe you should because of the power you have. But I also know that everyone, demon or human, feels something at some point. Whether or not you show it is your decision."

"I do believe you have feelings for me, Sesshomaru, even if you don't show them or say anything and try to push me away. But what can loving one human do to you? Does it show weakness? Is that what you think? Do you think that showing mercy and love and other emotions define you as a weak lord? Because it doesn't show that at all, Sesshomaru. It shows that you have compassion for the people around you. If anything, it shows how great of a leader and powerful man you are."

I gently reached out and took Tokijin from his hands, placing it against the wall. "If you don't want to show anyone," I whispered. "Then your mercy may never leave this room. It may never leave any room we share, if you wish it. If what you fear is-"

"I fear nothing," he said, and he took my wrists again. "You think I fear the petty human emotions that you have? Do I fear love, passion, or mercy? I do not. I fear nothing."

"Then _what is it_?" I cried, desperately. "_Why_ won't you just tell me you love me? You show it in small doses all the time! If I was only your pleasure servant, then why does everyone around us think I mean something more to you?" I grabbed my dirty jeans and tank top off the floor. "If you really wish me dead and think that I mean nothing to you, I will go right now," I said. "I will make my way back to the Bone Eater's Well and return to my time. I will never see you again, Sesshomaru. I will go live my life in my world and die without you while you live on to build your empire. Is that what you want?"

I breathed heavier, clutching my clothes to my chest tightly. Minute after minute passed by. I don't know how long I was standing there waiting for his answer, but I got one. It wasn't what I had expected at all. I still don't know if I had expected anything, but I definitely hadn't expected what Sesshomaru had done.

He came up to me slowly. I watched his every step and movement as he grabbed the dirty clothes in my hands and tossed them aside. He pulled at my wrist until I was forced into his chest. His arms didn't wrap around me, but he let me wrap mine around him. I still waited for words, anything that let me have a clear answer. Then they finally came.

"If you leave," Sesshomaru said. "I will be nothing."


	10. Touch, Love, Protection

In the morning, I woke up alone in the bed Sesshomaru and I shared. _What a surprise,_ I thought. I got up and let his kimono fall down to my mid thighs. I figured Sesshomaru was probably at another meeting with Hakurai.

When I walked out into the hallway, the castle was quiet. _Maybe I could find someone to tell me if there's anything I could eat here,_ I thought. No one that I'd met really offered to see if I was hungry. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about food for a while.

"You're up early."

I jumped at the voice that I heard suddenly behind me. It was Hakurai. His armor and top apparel had been removed from the night before. The way he stared at me made me nervous. Did I think he was dangerous? No. Of course, I hadn't seen his power like I'd seen Sesshomaru's. And I wasn't even sure that I'd seen the full amount of even that.

The demon chuckled at my reaction. "Do not be so surprised my dear," he said. "You are in my castle, after all."

He had a point. So I smiled. "Good morning, my lord," I greeted, respectively.

"I wonder," he began. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I paused slightly. "He was gone when I woke up this morning."

The man shook his head in pity. "In my opinion," he said. "A man should never let his woman awaken alone."

"Well, I doubt Sesshomaru really has the time to worry about me," I replied.

Hakurai shook his head again. "But that's the thing," he said. I watched as he began to circle around me, slowly. I watched his eye move up and down, and that's when I became nervous. "Any man who wants to keep his woman within his sights should have or make the time to worry about her."

I said nothing. For some reason, I could also do nothing. He was right. If Sesshomaru says he is nothing without me, then why was I left alone? "Sesshomaru cannot show emotion," I said. "I don't know why, but that's part of the reason, I'd imagine." I didn't know if I was trying to convince Hakurai or myself at this point.

Hakurai wrapped his hands around my waist. He stood uncomfortably close, and I could feel his hands move up slowly, feeling all of my body until he got to my neck. His touch was so gentle. And when he spoke, so was his voice.

"How can you stay with him when he shows no emotion or care for you?" I could feel Hakurai's lips move against my neck as he kissed me. I wondered if he'd ever held another woman like this before taking her into his bed.

I couldn't help but tilt my head back. The gentle sensation of Hakurai's touch on my body was amazing. It was a way that Sesshomaru had never touched me before.

Sesshomaru… "I love him," I said. All this time, I'd been imagining Hakurai as Sesshomaru. I'd been thinking of Sesshomaru's strong arms wrapped around me, his hands roaming my body, and his soft lips along my neck.

"How do you love someone that does not love you back?"

Finally I was able to pull away. It wasn't right, obviously, but nevertheless, I gave Hakurai an answer. "Where I come from, it is hard to fall in love. Girls like men who don't like them back and vise versa all the time. When I came here, and I spent time with Sesshomaru, I could actually see the feelings he has for me. I love him enough that I don't have to hear it from his lips. There are small things he does that let me see it." I smiled wider and wider as I spoke to Hakurai. "It took me until now to realize it, but he does love me back." I took Hakurai by the neck and kissed his cheek. "And you just made me realize it. Thank you, my lord."

"Sesshomaru!" I called throughout the castle, panting as I ran from one hallway to another. "Sesshomaru!"

|| Sesshomaru ||

He followed her voice throughout the castle, chasing after the sound. Was she in trouble? He first saw her run past the opening down a hallway from him. "Sage," he said.

She came back; first looking around the corner to make sure it was indeed Sesshomaru before running toward him. For reasons he was unsure of, she smiled. She looked so happy. He silently marveled at her smile. He hadn't seen her smile like it in a long time, if even at all.

Before he could do anything, her slender body slammed into his. Sage's arms wrapped around him, and she clung to Sesshomaru for what seemed like dear life. For a moment, he didn't do anything. However, his arms somehow found their way around her back. He embraced her and held her close. "Sage," he repeated, growling softly.

Suddenly, he pulled back. Her scent was different, mixed with that of testosterone. "Hakurai," he growled menacingly. "He touched you."

To his surprise, she nodded, but didn't stop smiling. His eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. "What is the matter with you?"

Sage took his hands. "He asked me how I could love someone who doesn't love me back." Sesshomaru said nothing, feeling a shock of guilt at this point. Did it really seem like he didn't love her? Didn't care for her? Is that what she thought? "But then I told him that it's those little things you do that show me you really do care." He relaxed a bit. "Every time you show a bit of worry, I know you care. Even if you don't show it directly or say it, Sesshomaru, I know you love me." She embraced him again. "I just want you to know…I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her back again, feeling the material of his own kimono against her. "No one will ever touch you again," he said in a low tone, and Sesshomaru kissed her.

This was it. Today was the beginning of the end. Sesshomaru had awoken early that morning with Hakurai to gather every warrior the two of them could muster. Other demons and priestesses and monks had also become a part of the battle. It hadn't taken long for Hakurai and Sesshomaru's warriors to get to the palace. They were lining up on a field a few hundred yards from Hakurai's castle.

"I could easily do this myself," Sesshomaru growled to Hakurai, who stood next to him watching the procedure.

"Not without your brother," said Hakurai. His arms were folded across his chest.

Sesshomaru snarled. "I need nothing from that half demon!"

Hakurai just rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru. "We need the help of everyone we can get to defeat Naraku," he said. "The sooner you realize that, the better."

Sesshomaru snarled again, directly at the other demon lord. "Why don't you make a note to stay out of my personal business, Hakurai?" he asked, sarcastically, "and that _includes_ Sagerra."

"You know Sesshomaru," said Hakurai. "If you don't keep an eye on that lover of yours, someone could snatch her up right from under you."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "She's a human. Who would want her?"

Hakurai chuckled. "Men like me."

|| Sagerra ||

As I got changed into a proper kimono that morning, I looked out the window of the castle and saw Sesshomaru in the distance. By now he was gathering the soldiers that would be lined up on the opposite side of the hill. We'd be moving out at noon. I ran downstairs and out the double doors of the castle as fast as I could, not wanting to make Sesshomaru wait for me.

When I reached the top of the hill, he placed his arm around my waist protectively. "Are you ready to fight?" he asked. "This will be a war like no one has ever seen. You must be willing to kill demons of all kind to handle it."

I nodded. "I know my powers well," I said. "I'm ready." I looked toward him. He was looking out toward the soldiers, priestesses, monks, and demons. I watched them as well, and then I saw something in the distance. It was people, a small group, clambering over the hill on the other side of the field.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said plainly.

Indeed, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. I could see them all walking toward us. They were safe; good. "Sesshomaru – " I began.

"Go."

I smiled and ran down the hill, past all the soldiers that stood in the field, all the way to the other side. Before long, I could see Kagome's smiling face. "Sage!" she called, waving to me.

"Kagome!" I cried happily. "Inuyasha! Sango! You're all here!" I embraced Kagome in a friendly hug. "It's so good to see you guys."

"Inuyasha's been worried about you," Kagome giggled. I smiled and looked at Sesshomaru's brother.

"Hey! I only thought you'd be worried because Sesshomaru's place was practically destroyed!" He said, crossing his arms.

I was confused and, not to mention, worried. "What? The servants are supposed to be there," I said. "And Rin and Jaken."

Kagome frowned. "We thought the two of them were with you. Naraku must have gotten to Sesshomaru's palace."

"Oh, my God," I said. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed, running as fast as I could back up the hill to both he and Hakurai. At the top, I nearly tripped, and Sesshomaru caught my hand and steadied me.

"What is it?" he demanded of me. I tried to catch my breath and speak at the same time.

"Inuyasha…The others…They went by your castle…" I panted and tried to calm down, but I wasn't able to do so.

"Silence," said Sesshomaru. I stopped talking immediately. "Breathe." I breathed. "Now speak."

"They say your castle has been destroyed, Sesshomaru," I said, hoping he'd believe me.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at the others, who had caught up with me. "How do you know this?"

Kagome was the one to answer. "We heard news of the battle and figured you'd need some help. When we went there, everyone was gone. The palace is practically in pieces."

I turned back to him. "Sesshomaru," I said, my voice cracking a little. "What if Naraku has Rin?"

He grasped my shoulders tightly for a moment and thought. "He may not."

"What?"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to me. "There are hidden passageways underground in the castle. I told Jaken to take Rin there if anything were to happen. They may be safe."

"And if they're not?"

He didn't let go of my shoulders. "Then we can't get them now. The whole point of this war is to surprise Naraku. If we go, he'll be allowed to move his location. We'll have to find him all over again before we can strike."

I shook my head. I'd grown so close to Rin, even missed her during the time we'd been apart. "What do we do?"

"We fight," said Inuyasha, coming up from behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "And we end Naraku."

I could feel Sesshomaru's wanting to pull me away from his half-demon brother, but I stood my ground. Inuyasha was a friend, after all. If Sesshomaru couldn't deal with that, then tough shit.

"We leave at noon," I replied to Inuyasha. "And the only way we can do it is if you two work together, just like Menomaru." I looked at both of them, my eyes narrowed. I was ready to smack them both if they didn't comply. However, neither of them said anything.

"She's right, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Although I think it'll take a bit more than that."

I pulled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

He smiled a bit. "I think the two of their blades could use the help of some sacred arrows and element powers."

I looked at Kagome and smiled. She returned it. "Well, we're willing to work together." Then I turned back toward Sesshomaru. "And you?" When he said nothing, I moved a bit closer. "If not for the fight, then for me…" I whispered. "And if not for me… then for Rin."

I could see the frustration in his eyes. His fists clenched and unclenched. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to speak directly to me. "Stop speaking as if I wouldn't do anything for you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

|| Sesshomaru ||

"Move out!" Hakurai's voice echoed through the hills to the warriors below. Sesshomaru lifted Sage onto his back, just as Inuyasha did with Kagome. The monk, the demon slayer, and the little fox demon rode alongside them on Kirara.

"Don't get sick this time," Sesshomaru said. He heard Sage laugh on his back, and he couldn't help but give an amused twitch of his lips.

"Don't go any faster than your brother, then," she warned him. Sesshomaru complied and didn't form any secret competition between Inuyasha and himself. So far, things were off to a good start.

Only when the sun had begun to set did everyone stop to rest for the night. The human soldiers couldn't see at night, which means they couldn't navigate like the demons and priestesses could. "We'll split up in the morning," Sesshomaru said to Hakurai. "You can take half West while we continue East." The other lord nodded and went back into his tent.

Everyone had a tent. It was necessary in case it rained. Luckily, the girl Kagome had brought one for Sesshomaru's brother and the others. He himself was going to share one with Sage. He didn't think it'd be too awkward of a thing to do. However, if she did feel that uncomfortable, he didn't really need to sleep anyway.

"Sesshomaru," Sage whispered to him from the opening in the tent. "Aren't you going to sleep at all tonight?" He said nothing, but only looked back at her. Sage's eyes were kind as she opened the front of the tent wider. "Please come rest," she said. "You may be a demon, but that doesn't mean you have to pull an all-nighter. You can sleep."

He only went into the tent when the night grew long and cold. He lay down next to Sage and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

He saw her shake her head slightly in the darkness. "Not really," she replied. "Not yet." Sesshomaru could feel her move a bit closer to him.

Not able to help the instinctive movement, he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her to him. "I'll protect you," he said in a low voice.

"I know you will."


	11. Keeper of the Heart

I rolled over in the tent, expecting to hit the other side and be able to stretch myself awake. I jumped when I heard Sesshomaru groan as my clenched fists hit his bare chest. He'd never stayed with me through the night long enough for me to wake up with him. I figured he'd want to get moving as soon as possible.

"Sesshomaru," I said quietly, looking into his yellow eyes as they opened to stare at me.

"I recall that you were the one saying I can sleep," he said.

I blushed. "You don't usually sleep this late," I replied to him.

"It isn't late."

I only just realized he was right. It wasn't as light out as I had expected, and I could still smell the morning dew on the grass. It was still chilly outside, as it always was in the morning before the sun came completely out.

"Oh," was all I could say. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I usually never woke up so early. Sleep was the only place my fantasies of adventure would come true. In sleep, I went away from the boring high school life to do whatever I wanted. "I guess that doesn't apply anymore," I accidentally whispered out loud and smiled.

"What?" Sesshomaru suddenly spoke. His voice remained emotionless for the most part, but I could sense some curiosity.

"Nothing," I said, feeling more blood rush to my cheeks.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have spoken."

Sighing, I let him have his answer. "I was just making a connection to why I woke up so early," I explained. "When I was younger, and school got hard and boring, I used my days off to sleep all day and…" I trailed off.

"Dream," he finished for me.

I looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah," I said. "Dream."

"I was bored," I continued. "Bored with my life. I wanted something more, something, _anything_, which made living more exciting. Ever since I came here, I've been waking up earlier. I've been spending much more time outside…I've been living more." I paused and fumbled with the jewel around my neck. "When I'm here, I don't feel so conflicted about finding information on my parents. I don't feel stressed; I'm not depressed anymore. I just feel…free."

"Freedom is never free."

I looked at Sesshomaru, confused. "What do you mean?"

I could feel the sigh ready to exert itself from Sesshomaru's lips, but it never came. "For the adventure you crave, you're willing to pay the price of your life should Naraku or one of his demons get hold of you."

I swallowed hard. I knew he was right. "I'm not so willing to leave this world, Sesshomaru. If anything, I will fight."

"Fight then, but use the time now to rest."

Kagome, Sango and I used the extra time early in the morning to bathe in a nearby river. My best friend brought ribbons for us to tie our hair up with. The river was nice and calm, and the morning summer sun had warmed the water.

"If this isn't the definition of relaxation, I don't know what is," I said, sinking under the water.

Sango laughed. "Kind of contradicts the fact that by tomorrow night, we'll be in the fight of our lives."

Kagome and I only nodded at that. "Guys?" I said, looking up at them while scrubbing my arms with the water. Earning their attention, I continued. "If Naraku has no heart, why are we fighting this battle? Why aren't the eight of us just going to find where his heart is located?"

Sango answered first. "I don't think the point of this fight is to kill Naraku," she said.

Kagome then said, "Yeah, I think we're only just trying to weaken him by destroying his followers."

I shrugged. "That makes sense."

"The only problem is," started Kagome. "No one has any idea where Naraku's heart is hidden."

My hands fell back into the water. "Well, great," I said with sarcasm. "So we're basically jumping into a battle with no hold over the enemy."

"Pretty much," Kagome said.

"Perfect," I said. "Well, I'm going to enjoy this warm water before I have to dirty myself while kicking some ass." I took the ribbon out of my hair and dove into the water, swimming up the river to get into deeper water with Sango and Kagome following after me.

|| Sesshomaru ||

He finished replacing his top kimono onto his shoulders and tying it across his waist. Sesshomaru watched as his armor appeared around the piece of clothing. It was time to start moving. He had seen the girls go off over an hour ago. They weren't back yet. How long did it take to soak in the river?

"Ready yet?" Sesshomaru stood corrected as he turned to look directly at Sage. Her kimono was tied loosely around her waist, leaving quite a bit of it open against her chest. She was ringing out her hair still, running her fingers through it to straighten the bronze locks.

"I almost thought I had to come rescue you again," said Sesshomaru simply.

She smiled at him the smile he loved. "I can bathe on my own, thank you very much."

"Yet you can't seem to dress yourself properly," Sesshomaru stated, walking toward her and running his clawed index finger along the open slit of fabric.

A smirk pulled at the girl's lips. She turned and started heading back to the others, using her power over water to drag the liquid from her hair and flick it onto the ground. "That was for you, Sesshomaru," she said.

|| Sagerra ||

It was well past noon before we started reaching villages. They were burned villages; we could see the black smoke rising from the houses now probably reduced to ashes. I swallowed hard and gripped the jewel around my neck.

"Don't look," came Sesshomaru's voice. I was on his back again, trying not to be a nuisance as he ran. I folded my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder, looking away from a village every time we passed one.

Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru skidded to a halt. I jumped down, and Sesshomaru stood in front of me protectively. "What is it?" I asked as Kagome jumped down beside me.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled.

I knew her name. My mind went back to when Kagome was telling me about Naraku. She was one of his copies, a demon, and Kagome suspected her of secretly being in love with Sesshomaru. My nostrils flared as I breathed out, sparks of jealousy running through me. She _was_ a demon, after all, much better than me by a long shot. My eyes moved toward Sesshomaru. I wondered what he would do.

She showed up on her giant feather. Had she not been so dangerous, I might have laughed at the entrance. I mean it was a _feather_. Nevertheless, I waited patiently behind Sesshomaru as she spoke.

"Going to find Naraku, are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "The two brothers working together, now that's a surprise." Neither of the two dog demons said anything. Kagome and I shared a look. "And traveling with another added human girl. Tell me Lord Sesshomaru is she with Inuyasha? Or with you?"

I looked at him. How would he answer? Or would he not bother to answer at all? "Is that any of your business, Kagura?" said Sesshomaru, answering a question with a question.

"Probably not," shrugged the demon woman. "But I still want to know."

"Why?" I asked, inquisitively.

"Just curious."

I rolled my eyes. If she was just here to waste our time, then there was no point in keeping her alive. I surprised myself with that thought, but was it not true?

"She's with me," said Sesshomaru. I caught just a hidden bit of satisfaction in his voice. We watched Kagura's grin shrink. So she _was_ in love with Sesshomaru.

"Why waste your time with a human, Sesshomaru?" she asked, seeming a hint annoyed. Now it was my turn to smirk.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question, so I did. "Maybe because I have a heart that beats with life inside of me, and I'm not a created copy of his sworn enemy," I said simply, shrugging as I did so. "But that's just my guess." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at me. Clearly it was the first time either of them had seen what an attitude I had.

Sesshomaru saw it coming before anyone, the Dance of Blades that Kagura sent shooting toward me. However, the drawing of his sword delayed him, and I shuffled back, sending wall beyond wall of rock in front of me to be hit by the blades. My counter attack of fire shot in a point much like one of Kagome's arrows. It was sent straight through Kagura's stomach. I hadn't expected her to die, which she didn't. She was surprised, though, and did end up leaving on that feather.

I let out a breath and walked a few feet back up to the group, looking toward Sesshomaru. "That could have been very painful."

Sesshomaru only swept me up back onto his back. "Let's go."

I glanced at Kagome, who winked at me from Inuyasha's back. I smiled. "Whatever happened to not wanting to use that power of yours?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I got over it."

[A day later]

Swords clashed all around us. Blood was being spilled everywhere I took a step. Inuyasha had used the Wind Scar at least thirty times before we'd made it this far. Not to mention, Sesshomaru was Dragon Striking every which way. Kagome was quickly running out of arrows, and I was using up all my energy on fire blasts, water whips, and earth shields.

"You really think Naraku keeps his heart with him?" I asked Sesshomaru from his back as they started heading toward the small palace guarded by the thousands of demons and Saimyoushou. The four of us- Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I- had been fighting to get through the palace doors for hours. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were off somewhere else; we'd gotten separated along the way.

"Where else would he trust it to be hidden?" Inuyasha shouted over the screaming soldiers and shrieking demons.

_Point taken_, I thought. We were close to the doors. I clung onto Sesshomaru as he swerved around falling bodies, both demon and human.

"I think it's about time we get rid of the damn thing!" Inuyasha shouted. With Kagome and I still on their backs, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bolted straight through the palace doors. Obviously, they hadn't expected them to open so easily. We nearly went crashing into the opposite wall.

The castle was dark. There was no one there, no demons ready to fight us off. I was confused. "That seemed way too easy."

"It was," said Sesshomaru. He didn't dare put me down as he glared down the long hallway. "There's no miasma."

"I can't sense any tainted jewel shards," said Kagome.

I screamed as a blast of light shot past us. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time. "What the hell?" I shouted.

Kagome stared at me. "That was a sacred arrow!"

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha. I nearly slapped him when he put Kagome down on the ground after that.

However, Sesshomaru put me down as well. The two of them went ahead of Kagome and me. I glanced at her, annoyed, and whispered fiercely. "What is _Kikyo_ doing here?"

"I don't know," she answered in the same whisper.

"Something isn't right here," I said. "Whether it's Kikyo or Naraku's doing."

She nodded. The both of us followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the direction the light had come from. They were both stopped at a door. Sure enough, Inuyasha was trying to strike up a conversation.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" he asked, all fierceness and power gone from his voice. I placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You cannot destroy Naraku, Inuyasha," she stated back. I felt my eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. Kikyo had been kneeling on the ground when we arrived, almost as if she was waiting for us. This was too weird. "He has no heart," she said. "He cannot be killed."

"He can if we locate the heart," I said, my eyes narrowed at her. I had clearly interrupted Inuyasha, but it didn't matter. Kikyo was obviously hiding something.

"You will never find it," she narrowed her eyes back at me as she spoke, her folded across her chest. The priestess began to string an arrow, but even before it reached her fingertips, I had her pinned against the wall, ice surrounding her body.

Inuyasha tried to interject. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru held him back, and when Inuyasha tried to fight back, he held his claws at the half demon's throat. If I thought Sesshomaru was honestly going to kill his brother, I would have objected to it. However, this was necessary.

"What are you hiding, Kikyo?"

One crack, then another, and Kikyo suddenly burst from the shield of ice. I cringed as shards of it flew out at me, and a bright pink light nearly blinded the four of us. Then she was gone. Sesshomaru was at my side in an instant, just as I fell from the blast of the ice. I wasn't severely hurt, just a few cuts to the face.

"Whose side is she on?" Kagome said, frustrated.

I breathed heavily and spit blood out of my mouth from my sliced lip. "Good question."

Over all, the battle was a complete failure. We weren't any closer to locating Naraku or his heart. The ones who survived the fight had already left to go back to their families. We left the castle with over five thousand. Only about one fourth of that was heading home. Inuyasha, Kagome, the others, Sesshomaru, and I were left camping in the forest for the night next to a stream. I sat at the edge, wiping the dry blood off my face. Everyone was quiet, the only sound being the water droplets from the cloth I was using when I would wring it out.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence and dabbing my face. "At least we didn't die."

I turned back and sat down by the fire. Kagome was the only one nodding in agreement. Inuyasha piped up next. "I just don't understand what Kikyo was doing there."

"I don't think anyone knows, Inuyasha," I said, picking up Shippo, who was having a hard time finding a place to sleep on the ground. I placed him in my lap and let him sleep there. Sango was doing the same with Kirara.

I didn't know how long we sat there in silence, just thinking. Sesshomaru didn't say anything the entire night. When I finally fell asleep on his shoulder, he gave Shippo to Kagome and carried me to our tent (or so I heard the next morning from Kagome).

That night I'd imagine I slept well, despite what had happened during the day. The whole mystery of Kikyo still bothered me. She looked awkward too, just sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest…

I awoke as I put the pieces together. _No way,_ I thought. I sat up in the tent and looked over to Sesshomaru. For the first time ever, I saw him sleeping peacefully. I sighed, suddenly not wanting to wake him up, but he'd want to know this piece of information right away. It was vital. "Sesshomaru," I whispered. "Sesshomaru, wake up!"

His yellow eyes practically glowed in the darkness. "What?" he said, sitting up right away, not seeming to be tired at all.

"I think I know what Kikyo was doing at the palace," I said, lighting a fire in my palm and going out into the middle of our little camp. I stood up and lit the fire on the ground again. No one stirred inside their tents I hated the fact that I had to do this to them.

"WAKE UP!"

I covered my ears as Sesshomaru's voice bellowed loudly from behind me. Several shrieks, grunts, groans, and movements came from inside everyone's tents. In the distance, I could've sworn I heard a flock of birds take flight.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. He came out of his and Kagome's tent with sleepy eyes and tousled hair. "This better be damn good!"

"Well," I said just as the others were emerging from their tents. "It's good information, but it's not good news." Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gathered around the fire with Inuyasha. I swallowed and finished, "It's about Kikyo."

"You figured out why she was at the castle?" Miroku asked through a tired look.

"Yeah," I said, trailing off a bit. I kind of hoped I was wrong, for Inuyasha's sake, but the whole thing made sense. It just did.

"Well, are you gonna tell us or just stand there?" Inuyasha said, irritated.

"You're not going to like it," I said to him mostly.

He rolled his eyes. "Not going to like what?"

"I think Kikyo's the keeper of Naraku's heart."


End file.
